


Prove

by zimmer2d



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Loss of Virginity, Mindfuck, Not so happy ending, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spirits, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimmer2d/pseuds/zimmer2d
Summary: Prompto reflected on those days as he sat in his cell. It was the anniversary of her coming to the Glaive today. He wanted to celebrate it with her…But he couldn't.He couldn't forget it; the day he ended up here. Each of his good dreams were punctuated with the night that put him here.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trying some angst with my Prom bae! Also, a new OC that I came up with. This will all be part of a series at some point (I don't have title for it yet), so think of this as the first book of the series. Comments are appreciated since this is my first angst with a my sweet boy.

The faces she made, the sound from her lips, the sensitivity of her body as Prompto moved in and out of her was everything he could ever want in a lover. He brushed aside her dark hair to see her face. Verity forced her eyes open, giving him a requited smile before taking her lips again. “Mm… _Prompto_ …” she moaned out his name, a sound so loving, so comforting, that the Empire could be right outside the door and Prompto wouldn't have given it a second thought.

 

“Yeah, babe?” 

 

“I love you… but I'm due for training soon…” Verity breathed against his face beneath him, a playful smile on her lips that turned into a silent scream as Prompto kissed at her neck, his fingers digging into her Kingsglaive jacket under her.

 

“ _Ngh_ … Drautos give you hell for bein' late last time?” Prompto smirked, “I'll be quick.” He shouldn't have kept her as long as he did last time they were like this, but he couldn't help himself. He loved being lost in Verity, and he took every opportunity to do so. He sped his pace, his pelvis ramming into hers, the head of his dick hitting that perfect spot deep within as she screamed out, arching into him as her eyes slipped shut. Prompto pulled her up, wrapping her legs around his narrow waist and pumped into his beloved, hard and fast until they were both screaming their releases to each other, slowly coming down from their highs in each other's arms. “ _Verity_ …”

 

Verity pressed her lips softly to Prompto's, stroking his blonde locks. “You've been a naughty boy this week,” she smirked at him. “To what do I owe the pleasure of this particular round?”

 

Prompto pulled out of his girlfriend, watching his seed spill out of her sex as a mingling of conflicting emotions bounced around in his mind. “Doin’ some recon for a few weeks. Gonna try out a new set of guns while I'm at it.”

 

“Oooh, new heat, huh?” Verity’s eyes lit up at the sound of that. She was the only woman in the Glaive that could wield a gun, but her expertise was better suited for the Mages. “But, why all this? You've never been this horny before a recon mission?”

 

Prompto eased her back onto her feet, careful not to let the cum dripping down her thighs stain her jacket again. That wasn't something either of them needed to be teased about for weeks on end again. He sidled to the adjoining bathroom, retrieving a wet towel for her and getting himself squared away. “It's in Niflheim territory,” he said sadly. He handed her the wet towel with an uncharacteristically somber look.

 

“ _Oh_ …” she sighed in realization. She reached past the wet cloth for his wrist, pulling him closer to rest her hands on his hips and her chin on his chest. “It's just recon, right? Easy in, easy out?”

 

“I hope so,” Prompto sighed, letting his forehead rest on hers. He breathed her in; her light perfume, the sweaty, post-sex smell he inflicted on her… he locked it all away in his mind so as to have something to keep her with him while he was gone. “It is the Empire, they're not exactly pushovers.”

 

“No, they're not,” Verity agreed, “But you, Prince Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio… you're a force to be reckoned with, too. You'll be just fine, babe. Don't worry.”

 

Verity smiled up at him, her eyes lit with confidence in him. Prompto smiled back, pressing his lips on her again, attempting to push her back to start another round, but she resisted with a giggle on her lips, “ _No_ , Prom! I gotta go!”

 

“Alright, alright…” Prompto pouted comically at her, helping her with the buttons on her jacket that he hastily popped off before taking her on her commander's desk. “You busy later?”

 

“Maybe,” she shrugged once she was properly cleaned and dressed, “Might have some company late tonight… since he'll be gone for a few weeks.”

 

After checking that the coast was clear, the two went their separate ways after Prompto pulled her into his chest and placed a long, sensual, loving kiss on her lips that she swore stole her heart the first time he'd kissed her like that. “I love you,” he said to her.

 

“Back at cha,” she smiled up at him and jogged down the hallway for her training, Prompto following her figure as Verity Fayrhart disappeared from view.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Verity Fayrhart wasn't what most people thought of when her name and the Glaive came up in the same sentence... Frankly, she mostly kept to herself; more of a feeler than a thinker, she occasionally let her emotions best her logical thinking. Though, like Crowe, she was insanely loyal and talented with magic with a bit of an aptitude for gunslinging…

Verity Fayrhart wasn't what most people thought of when her name and the Glaive came up in the same sentence. It was more like Crowe who came to mind when women were associated with the king’s protectors. Verity was different. She wasn't quite like Crowe. She wasn't sassy or boorish; she didn't care much for being ‘ _one of the guys_ ’. Frankly, she mostly kept to herself; more of a feeler than a thinker, she occasionally let her emotions best her logical thinking. Though, like Crowe, she was insanely loyal and talented with magic with a bit of an aptitude for gunslinging…

 

Insert Prompto.

 

While sitting at a nearby coffee shop, Verity just happened to see the little blonde dork pouring over a mess of metal at the table, obviously confused. His phone was out, a timer on its screen as it sat propped up against the salt shaker. “Ugh, _dammit_ … this is already bad…” he groaned. He picked at the pieces, then put them down.

 

Verity wasn't really paying much attention to him, specifically. Her eye was trained on the dismantled gun before him. She recognized some of the pieces. Her grandfather used to show her all kinds of firearms back in Galahd, but once she became displaced from him, she had to use what she knew to survive.

 

As if it were drawing her in, Verity wandered over to the table, glancing at the pieces. She glanced at the timer and started it, not even giving a second thought about it. “Um…” Prompto said as he watched her put the gun back together, her mind focused on the pieces before her, blocking the rest of the world out.

 

“There…” she said, tapping the timer. She clocked in at seven minutes. “Hm. A little rusty.”

 

“Seven minutes and you're rusty?” Prompto flustered with a freckled smile. Verity looked up at him and the young man immediately blushed. “I-I mean… um… _hi_ ,” he blustered.

 

“Hello,” she found herself blushing back. “Sorry for disturbing you. I can take it apart--,”

 

“No, no!” he waved frantically, “Six knows I'll never put it back together… um…” he gave her a sheepish look, scratching the back of his head. “I'm Prompto.”

 

“Uh...Verity,” she responded with equal shyness, feeling as embarrassed about this high school awkwardness as she was flattered. “Well, good luck…” she said and sat back at her table, burying her face in the military tactics book she was supposed to be studying. She didn't take a word of it in. She found herself distracted, Prompto still sitting there with his gun, taking it apart and timing himself again. He got closer to ten minutes before long, but any master marksman would call him out for being too slow.

 

“ _Ugggh_! Dammit all!” he groaned. It was cute, Verity thought to herself, the way his light eyebrows furrowed in concentration, how his fingers could pick up each piece rather nimbly, but would hesitate on its proper place. He looked up at her and she quickly darted back onto her book. She heard him collecting the pieces; perhaps she should've minded her own--

 

“How did you do that?” his voice sounded much closer than Verity remembered. She looked up and saw Prompto standing there, the box of tinkling parts in his hands, adorable awkwardness already sprinkled on his face. “I've got a marksman exam in two days and by the way I'm going now, it'll take me two days to put this thing together.”

 

Verity marked her place and put the book down, taking the box from him and showing him the same way her grandfather showed her. “It's actually pretty easy,” she said, “Just start slow and pick up speed. Don't just throw yourself into it. You try.”

 

Prompto gave her a resolute nod, tapped the timer and got to work. She watched him as he pieced the thing together, tongue poking through his lips as he concentrated on the task. “Done!” he smiled, tossing his hands up with a smile. Verity took the timer.

 

“Well, you put it back together at least,” she said giving him a pitying smile. He clocked in at thirteen minutes, but at least if he tried to fire the thing it wouldn't kill him. “Just keep at it. You'll get it down in no time.”

 

Prompto seemed to wilt like a sunflower. “Geez… well, thanks for trying to help me,” he smiled as he collected the pieces in the box again. Verity watched him go back to his table and pack up the rest of his things, finishing the act by slinging a camera case over his body. She glanced curiously at it, but didn't say anything. “Maybe I'll see you around.”

 

“Yeah,” she agreed, “see you Prompto.”


	3. Chapter 3

It took Prompto weeks to work up the nerve to speak to Verity. And asking for advice was purely out if the question. He could just hear it:

 

_ Gladio: “Chicks dig a ruthless, rugged man…” _

 

_ Noctis: “What are you asking me for? If she's anything like what you've been bringing around she won't last a week.” _

 

Ignis might have been the only useful advice: “ _Just be yourself, Prompto, and if the lady is interested, bask in your victory… do remember a condom…_ ” Prompto's face was red for days.

 

He'd seen her at the coffee shop just before his meeting with Noctis and other military personnel to discuss his recruitment as a royal Crownsguard. He was already nervous about that, then to add to the pressure, he'd resolved to ask her out. He mentally rehearsed several opening lines…

 

“ _ ‘Hey, Verity!’ _ No, too eager...  _ ‘Good morning Miss Verity…’ _ nah, too formal…  _ ‘Yo, Verity. Sup?’  _ oh, Astrals, Gladio, get out of my head…”

 

“Oh, hey Prompto,” Verity said as she approached him. “Getting coffee?”

 

“Oh! Y-yeah! Coffee…” he flustered with a tinge of embarrassment. Prompto didn't really do coffee, but ordered one anyway. “Um, do you have a minute?”

 

_ ‘Of course she doesn't! Why would she want to be seen with--’ _

 

“I do, actually,” Verity broke his concentration of self-degradation a second time, “looks like there's a spot by the window.”

 

“Great.”

 

For a few minutes they sat in a thick silence, neither wanting to break the ice for fear of looking like an idiot. Finally, it had gotten to be too much and Prompto just blurted out, “ _Will you go out with me_?”

 

A freckled hand flew to his mouth, his blue eyes wide as he watch Verity’s reaction like a bullet coming for his face. Her face was blank for a moment, but then a tint of a blush creeped up on her face. “Um…”

 

“Forget it,” Prompto said quickly, “Just forget I asked.”

 

“No, it's quite alright. I--”

 

“I'm sure you're really busy anyway…”

 

“I...well…”

 

“You probably have better things to do than to…”

 

“ _I'd love to_.”

 

Some kind of time freeze washed over him. His heart didn't seem to be beating, but at the same time it was beating much too fast to be healthy. Verity smiled back at him. A cute, blushing smile that didn't seem real. “Where do you want to go?” she asked him.

 

Prompto's brain slowly began working again. “M-movie?” Yeah, very slowly. 

 

“Ok,” Verity agreed, “I have a thing to do today, but I'll be free tonight. Is that ok?”

 

“ _Yes_! Er…” Prompto cleared his throat, cursing himself for his over eagerness. Verity giggled at him. “Sure. Eight o'clock?”

 

“Sounds good,” Verity smiled. She glanced at her watch and made a face. “Oh, I gotta go. I'll see you tonight, Prompto.”

 

“Yeah, see ya, Verity,” he grinned at her, watching her as she left. He sighed to himself, deciding that this was his lucky day and nothing was going to go wrong. His eyes rested on the clock above the door. “ _Shit_! I'm late!” Prompto grabbed up his things and booked it to the Citadel.

 

“You're late,” Ignis said lazily as Prompto stumbled to the door of the briefing room just as everyone else had gone inside.

 

“S-sorry,” Prompto blushed, pulling on his Crownsguard jacket and trying straighten himself out. His blue eyes sought out his best friend. Noctis waved him over, an empty seat next to him. Prompto took the seat and let out a steadying breath. 

 

“Nice of you to join us,” Noct smirked as the other delegates settled into their seats.

 

“I'm so sorry,” Prompto whispered as King Regis called them to order. “I asked that girl out. Verity? She said-- _ow_!”

 

“Shut up,” Noct hissed as his father's gaze swept over them. Prompto pursed his lips and listened attentively. 

 

After the meeting, Prompto was escorted to the training grounds, his eyes noting a small crowd around the edge. “What's the Glaive doing here?” he asked Noctis as he loaded bullets into his gun.

 

“They always come to these sorts of things,” he said, picking lazily at his fingernails. “They tend to poach the good ones off the Crownsgaurd. Girls love the Kingsglaive…” Noctis gave his friend a sarcastic smirk. Prompto rolled his eyes playfully, but he thought to himself: _would_ Verity be impressed by that?

 

Eight o'clock had rolled around and Prompto was getting nervous again. He'd went as far as to get her a small moogle plushie, hoping it wouldn't be overkill. 

 

“Oh, there you are!” Verity called. Prompto smiled stupidly as she approached him. She was almost too pretty to be real. “Sorry I'm late.”

 

“No big deal,” Prompto assured her, presenting the little stuffed toy, “For you.”

 

“Oh, how cute!” Verity laughed, taking the gift and playing with the little red pom pom on its head. “You're so sweet.”

 

Prompto blushed a bit, but still grinned stupidly at her. Their date went well, better than Prompto could've imagined. He escorted her home afterward, and as she pushed open the door, she invited him inside. He swallowed hard and followed her in.

 

“Um, so,” Verity said as she poured herself a cup of tea, then a cup for Prompto, “your test went well.”

 

“Huh? Oh, yeah. I practiced just like you showed me,” he said, taking the cup from her, “I had another one today. You're looking at the newest addition to the royal Crownsgaurd!” Prompto puffed out his chest proudly.

 

“Yeah? Well congratulations!” she smiled, “Though I wasn't worried. I was cheering for you today.” Verity’s face tinged. There was a lot of blushing tonight. 

 

“Y-you were?” 

 

“I know new recruits get nervous when the Glaive is there, but we don't--”

 

“We?” Prompto flustered, “You mean... you're a...a...?”

 

Verity blushed so brightly he could feel the heat emanating from her. “Does that surprise you?”

 

“I...um...no…” Prompto floundered with his response, but Verity only smiled. “Just… you're so…”

 

The words faded away as Prompto stared at her. Her eyes watched him, waiting for him to speak. 

 

“So...pretty…”

 

“Oh!” Verity gasped as she dropped her mug of hot tea onto the floor. “ _Dammit_ …”

 

“Here, l-let me help... “ Prompto offered, setting his cup on the coffee table and grabbing at the tissues from the box on  the table. 

 

They dabbed at the tea stains, using up nearly all of the tissues. Prompto's hand brushed against hers, and then again...and again. ‘S _weet Six I'm not gonna live through this…_ ’ he thought to himself. Once the mess had been cleaned,  Prompto decided to take his leave. “Um...if you have the time, maybe we could go out again?”

 

“Of course,” she smiled at him. “Sorry I nearly scalded you.” She gave him an embarrassed look that made her seem all the more adorable to him. 

 

“No problem. I'll see you later.” he said with a smile and all but skipped down the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Verity concentrated hard on her hands, balancing the fire in her left hand with the crackling orb of lightning in her right, all while focusing her breath to create frosty puffs in the dead of summer. “You're doing well, Ver,” Crowe said softly as she did the same, but with less effort.

 

Crowe wasn't just Verity’s polar opposite, but her roommate and friend. Whatever they lacked in themselves they found in the other which worked best in the field. Verity had talked about her incident with the tea. Her emotions had clouded her elemancy that day, and for several other days afterward. Crowe had mastered either her elemancy or her emotions, or both, so she and Verity had a reset session together.

 

“So? When are you going to see him again?” Crowe asked with a smirk.

 

“I don't know,” Verity laughed, “ _Please_ , Crowe, I don't want to burn, freeze, or electrocute the house.”

 

“Alright, alright...” Crowe conceded and went back to meditating. Crowe had been teasing Verity consistently since she'd mentioned Prompto, joking with her about not giving him her number to set up their next date. Verity could've slapped herself. Emotions 2, Verity 0.

 

After their session, Crowe and Verity were required to train with other mages of the Glaive. Or so she thought. When they arrived at the Citadel, they were escorted to a room of Guardsmen, one standing out more than the others. “Hey Verity!” he said brightly to her.

 

_ ‘Oh shit…’  _ she thought to herself. She looked like hell and she wasn't mentally prepared to talk to him. She gave a small wave and he made his way to her. ‘ _ Fuckshitfuckityfuck!’  _ she wasn't prepared at all. Nor was she prepared to see him in his new Crownsgaurd uniform, the sleek black giving him a slightly intimidating air that clashed with his bubbly personality. 

 

_ “ _ Fancy meeting you here,” he said.

 

“Yeah, imagine that,” she forced a nervous smile onto her face. “What's going on?”

 

“A reception for the newbies, I guess,” Prompto scratched at the back of his head. “Hey, listen,” he shuffled his feet, red blush creeping up on his face. “I really liked hanging with you the other day…”

 

“She'd love to!” Crowe piped in, Verity forgetting that she was even there. 

 

“ _ Crowe?! _ ” Verity gasped as her face flushed with embarrassment. 

 

“Here's her number,” Crowe went on, blatantly ignoring Verity’s reaction as she handed him a slip of paper, “You had better call her.” The glare that Crowe gave Prompto had the poor thing wilting away. “I'll let you two talk. Nice meeting you.” And she left.

 

“Oh, Gods…” Verity sighed into her hands. Why, Crowe? Why?

 

“If you want,” Prompto said kindly, “we can go to the gun range. I got a new pair of pistols I wanted to test out. Maybe you could show me a thing or two.”

 

Verity looked up at him, a shy smile on his face. “Ok,” she said. She heard someone call his name and he made his way there muttering “One sec,” to her.

 

One second turned into an hour. Verity didn't really care. She made her rounds, congratulating the newbies, speaking with the top brass and her fellow Glaives. The room was filling quickly and it was getting late. Verity made her way outside for air, sitting on the steps and idly making little elemental balls appear from her hands, bouncing them down the steps until they disappeared into nothingness at the last step.

 

“So you're a Mage,” Prompto said behind her. He sat next to her, watching a tiny ball of ice bounce down the steps then poof away.

 

“Yeah, I guess...”

 

“So, is Crowe your friend?”

 

“Yeah, she is.” Verity smiled, “Did she shove you out here to talk to me?”

 

“No, I came of my own will,” he smiled. Verity blushed a bit. “So… the gun range?”

 

“Yeah I'd like that,” she said. They spent the remainder of the evening talking and laughing, walking the perimeter of the grounds until the clock struck midnight. “Oh, I've got training in a few hours.”

 

“Yeah, me too,” Prompto sighed, “Gladio likes to be awake before the sun even thinks about coming up.” Prompto shuffled his feet again. “Well… um… goodnight then.”

 

Verity looked him over. He really was a cutie. She reached over and pulled him into a soft hug. At first he didn't seem sure how to react, but he wrapped his arms around her, encasing her in arms stronger than she thought, yet gentle enough to hold her lovingly. She lost herself in his scent, something manly and sweet at the same time. “ _Mmm_ …” she sighed into his chest, but brought herself back to the present. “G-goodnight, Prompto.”

 

As badly as she wanted to tear off running home, she composed herself and went to collect her roommate.

 

As she prepared herself for bed, she glanced over at the little stuffed moogle on her vanity. She took it from its spot and hugged it childishly, noting that it really didn't feel too much different that hugging Prompto himself. She thought about him, how she could easily fall for him if he stayed around much longer. That could be either really good or really--

 

_**BZZZ**_!

 

Verity picked up her phone, frowning at the unknown number. She opened the text message, grinning at herself as she read Prompto's message. ‘ _r u still up_?’

 

‘ _yeah…_ ’

 

_ ‘sry for txting so late. Just wanted to say gn!’ _

 

_‘it's ok..._ ’

 

They text back and forth about nothing at all until the sun rose and shone through her window. Verity yawned; she didn't get a wink of sleep. But she did enjoy talking to Prompto. Maybe she had already fallen for him…


	5. Chapter 5

“ _Babe_? Are you home?” Prompto called into the apartment. He wasn't answered. He slipped the spare key back under the mat and closed the door. “Babe…? Verity, you-- _haha_!”

 

Verity snuck up on him, tickling at his sides with a mischievous grin. They rolled around on the floor, Prompto getting a few tickles in himself, until they were both out of breath. “Alright, alright. You got me,” Prompto breathed.

 

“ _Finally_ ,” Verity laughed and settled her body over his. “It's nice to have a few days off together for once.”

 

Prompto held her in his arms and pressed his lips to hers. He felt Verity’s body tense up. He'd never kissed her before, even though it was going on three months now. She slowly started to melt into him, returning his affections with soft pecks at his lips. They slowly edged into a deeper kiss, then even deeper until it was more of a mash of teeth and tongue between them.

 

Verity’s face flushed as they broke apart for air, “ _Gods, that was amazing,_ ” she breathed.

 

“Yeah it was…” Prompto agreed, gasping for air as his mind reeled from the rush of finally kissing her. “We should do it again.”

 

Verity jerked her head towards her bedroom. Crowe had been out on a mission for the last few days, so Prompto came around for video games and company. He didn't think he'd be making out with his girlfriend in her bedroom… at least not today.

 

Prompto held her close again, delivering small pecks across her lips that she gave back readily. Her hands roamed his back, taking in the muscle tone that had developed during his time training with the Crownsgaurd. He clenched his fists in her shirt, willing himself not to go further, but the longer their lips stayed together, the harder it got. His body refused to listen and a growing hardness started to form, pressing into Verity’s hip. Prompto drew his hips back, covering his erection with an embarrassed tinge. “Um… sorry…” he muttered.

 

Verity gazed up at him, knowing he was rooted to the spot. She took his hands and wrenched them away, her eyes widening at the bulge, and Prompto's face at least fifty different shades of red. “Sweet Six, Prom,” she sighed. Her breath had become erratic and her eyes had darkened in a way that Prompto had never seen.

 

 _‘Well...since we're here,_ ’ Prompto mused to himself. He kissed her again, skipping the soft, sweet stuff in lieu of harder, passionate kisses, backing Verity into her bed. He lifted her off the ground, her legs opening instinctively to wrap around his waist, his hardened length making contact with her core.

 

“ _Holy shit…_ ” she gasped at the feeling between her legs, breaking the kiss to toss her head back. Prompto immediately attacked her neck, laying her on the bed and grinding against the heat he was stirring in her nether regions. “Oh, Gods Prom…”

 

Sanity was slowly slipping away from him. The sounds Verity made were intoxicating; a siren song that Prompto was happy to indulge in. He shoved her t-shirt up until it bunched over the first pair of breasts Prompto had ever seen in the flesh. As a soldier, Verity found it uncomfortable to wear anything but sports bras, so when she was home, she wore nothing.  He pressed kisses up her belly, feeling her shiver with anticipation as he neared them. Prompto hesitated for a moment, practically salivating over her pert nipples that seemed to harden under his gaze.

 

“W-we don't have to, you know,” she breathed to him, stroking his blonde locks. “If you'd rather wait-- _aghn_!”

 

Verity moaned loudly as Prompto sucked at her nipples, alternating sides as if he would never see them again. “Gods, Verity,” he groaned, “You taste so good…” He lifted her shirt off her torso, tossing it away before getting to work on her oversized shorts. “Oh...” Prompto smirked at her lacy panties, something he never expected her to wear, but now that he's seen her in them, he could very well buy her more.

 

“I haven't had a chance to do laundry yet,” she blushed.

 

Prompto hooked his thumbs under the waistband and slingshot them into the open laundry hamper, “Let's add a few more to the pile,” he sneered at her. Verity matched that devilish smirk with one of her own, snatching away Prompto's clothes and dropping them on the floor. Excitement turned to panic in Prompto’s mind as she neared his boxers. “Um, Verity? Babe? I...have a confession…” Prompto said as Verity bit along his collarbone. “I...uh… I've never done this before…”

 

“What? With a Glaive?” she teased him as she gently pushed him onto his back, “We're still humans, Prompto. We aren't royalty or anything, we just protect them.” Prompto vaguely wondered if he could reach the other end of the spectrum by intensifying the tinge on his freckled face.

 

“With anyone,” he said, trying to focus on not blowing his load too soon. “I...uh… I'm a… a…”

 

“Really?” Verity blushed too, “I...well...I'm a...a…”

 

“You too?”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“No shit?”

 

“None.”

 

“Fuck…” Prompto sighed. How could she be so spot on for him? Verity crawled up his body, straddling over his waist, but not mounting him just yet.

 

“ _If you insist…_ ” she purred, her hips rocked along his shaft, exciting him to the point of insanity as he helped her along. “Astrals, Prom… even I know this is pretty big…”

 

“You don't have to… _ah_ , stroke my ego, babe,” he attempted to laugh but Verity's moans stifled his train of thought, and it was now his life's mission to make her do it again. He laid her on her back, thinking back to all those drunken nights with the guys, all the times that Gladio bent his ear with his ‘ _legendary conquests_ ’, and on those lonely nights at home with Wi-Fi and a bottle of lube. Prompto sucked on his fingers, slicking them up to glide easily over Verity’s sex.

 

He watched her reaction, the way her eyes rolled closed, how her chest heaved as though he were sapping the air right out of her lungs… he curved his fingers inside, her body squirming as he pushed deeper. “How's that, babe?”

 

“ _Mmm_ … so _good_ ,” she panted at him, rolling her hips for more. Prompto slipped a second finger into her. “Oh, _Prompto_ …” Verity clutched at his back, red scratches blooming on his fair skin.

 

“You're so beautiful, babe…” he said in her ear, not really knowing what was coming out of his mouth, but his gut just said to roll with it. “I'm so lucky I get to see this side of you…” he leaned into kiss her, tasting her tongue on his before a loud, drawn out groan rattled out of her chest. Prompto nearly lost it as his sweet little girlfriend came hard against his fingers.

 

“ _P-Prompto…,_ ” she whimpered as he removed his sopping wet fingers, licking them clean as he watched her come back to Eos.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I want you… now… _please_ …”

 

No one had ever begged Prompto for anything. Hearing it come out of Verity the way it did, he could find ways to make her do so again. He stroked at her dark hair, mesmerized by the glitter in her eyes. “A-are you sure, babe?” he asked her seriously.

 

“Do you love me, Prompto?” she asked, taking his face in her hands. She gave him an equally serious look as she awaited his answer.

 

He didn't know. He never had been asked such a thing when he was with other girls. They didn't seem to care, and in any case they didn't last long enough for such an emotion to foster. But thinking about the time he'd spent with Verity, he'd might as well never had met them at all. Verity put them to shame with her sweetness and contrasting strength. She was a Glaive after all. His friends liked her; her wit allowed her to keep up with Gladio, even though she and Prompto would give equally blank stares with Ignis’s dry jokes, and yet they could appreciate the advisor's cooking when he had them around to try a new recipe. And Noct, as nonchalant as he was, seemed to like her, if for nothing other than because she made his best friend smile even brighter than usual.

 

They joked together, laughed together, the times that Prompto felt out of sorts, Verity gave him comfort and peace without even asking what was wrong. And Prompto was as prepared to protect her as much as he would Noctis or any of the others. Suppose that was what love is?

 

“I… yeah… yeah I do.”

 

Verity smiled her brightest yet, pulling him close and pressing a kiss to his lips with a giggle in her chest. “Good. I love you too.”

 

“Y-yeah?”

 

“Swear to Six, I do,” she laughed. She kissed him again, but Prompto deepened this kiss, wanting nothing more to feel her love for him. She sighed into him, her eyes closing blissfully. “I love you Prompto…”

 

“Can...can I show you? That I love you?”

 

“Please…” she smiled.

 

Prompto held her hips, centering his length with her sex. “Ok… just tell me if it hurts...ok?”

 

“I will. I trust you, Prom.”

 

Prompto shifted comfortably between her legs, concentrating on not hurting her. He found the spot, took a deep breath and slowly pushed inside. “ _O-o-ooh_ … holy Astrals, it's...a tight fit…”

 

“Maybe just... _ngh_ … shove in and get it over with…” Verity suggested. “You won't hurt me.”

 

Prompto nodded and reared back just enough, then shoved into her hard. Verity screamed in pain, digging her nails into Prompto's back and effectively giving him a slight case of tinnitus. “I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Here, I'll just--”

 

“No! No, babe, don't move…” Verity panted, squirming around under him. “Just... _mmph_...just go slow, ok?”

 

Prompto pulled out slowly, again, just enough to not come out of her warmth. He gave her a second to adjust, then slowly pushed back in. Verity gripped his back again, but not quite as hard. He repeated the movement until Verity relaxed completely, biting her bottom lip as Prompto watched her. “ _Verity_ …”

 

“I'm fine…”  she smiled at him, “it's actually starting to feel good.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Keep going… please Prompto… make me yours.”

 

Prompto never thought he would've heard something so… perfect. He gave her slow thrusts and quiet moans as he kept his blue eyes locked on hers. They didn't need to do anything particularly strenuous; it was their first time after all. They stayed in a missionary position and that suited Prompto just fine. He could see her, he could feel her, he could hear her… that was enough.

 

He touched her everywhere, kissing every bit of skin he could reach while Verity did the same. “Verity… _oh Gods_ … it feels… tight…”

 

“You're gonna cum… _mmm_ … I am too… _yes_ …” Verity sighed. She wrapped her legs around his waist stalling his movements and pushing him deeper. “Let's cum together, ok babe?”

 

“Oh, Veri-- _ngh_...oh shit…”

 

He pick up speed, rolling his hips and clutching the pillow behind her head. She screamed her approval, this time the scratches she left on his back were purely out of pleasure. “ _Aghnn_...Prompto! _Agh_!!”

 

“ _Ngh_! _Hghn_ … oh Gods… _Verity_ …” Prompto felt some kind of warm pressure around his cock while a hot sensation shot out from him, eyes scrunched closed as he slipped into nirvana. As he descended his high, he registered the sweat on his body and how erratic his breath had become. “Sweet Astrals, Verity. Amazing…”

 

“Yeah… it was… Gods it was perfect.” Verity smiled at him, pulling him close and hugging his body to hers. “Stay like this with me?”

 

“No one else, babe,” Prompto smiled into her neck, pressing a final kiss on her.

 

“Hey, Ver? _Ver_? I'm ho--!”

 

Crowe stopped cold, a rare blush on her cheeks seeing her roommate tangled in her boyfriend, naked on Verity’s bed.

 

Neither Prompto nor Verity had the strength to care.

 

Crowe gave a few blinks before leaving out the front door. “Think we scarred her?” Verity laughed.

 

“Maybe…” The two of them giggled stupidly to themselves for a while before going to shower. So as to not tempt himself and traumatize Crowe any further, Prompto let Verity clean up first as he waited in the living room.

 

“So…”

 

Crowe had come back, arms folded rather intimidatingly across her chest. She packed the same presence as a drill sergeant. “You popped her?”

 

“Um…” Once again, Prompto attempted to flush the total spectrum using just the blush on his face.

 

“Verity is a special girl,” Crowe told him, invading his personal space. Prompto was reconsidering waiting out here and should've waited in her room. “She's a sharpshooter and a damn good mage. No one could ask for a better friend. She deserves so much. So I'm warning you now, Argentum…”

 

Crowe brought her face less than an inch from Prompto's freckled face, “If I hear, if I even _think_ you've broken her heart, _I. Will. End you_.”

 

Prompto swallowed hard. This woman was frightening. “Y-yes ma'am…”

 

“Did you at least use a condom?”

 

“Um...n-no…”

 

Flame seemed to erupt behind her eyes. And in her fingertips. Crowe’s hand formed as though she wanted nothing more than to strangle the shit out of him. “It was my first time too, I didn't think about it since I shoot blanks, I'm sorry!” Prompto blurted out quickly.

 

“You? Shoot blanks? As young as you are?”

 

“I...well… I'm a… special.”

 

“Obviously, you banged my roommate's brains out...”

 

“No, I mean…” Prompto heaved a heavy sigh. “I couldn't get her pregnant if I tried. It's a…genetic thing.”

 

The flame in Crowe’s fingers subsided, sensing the depressed undertone. “Well, use one next time,” she sighed, extinguishing her burning hands. “Don't give her anything down there, you hear?”

 

He was sure he'd circled the rainbow a few times.

 

“Prompto? You ok?” Verity asked as they settled in her bed.

 

“Yeah, I...uh… Crowe’s pretty protective of you.”

 

“ _Ohhh_... what did she say?” Verity groaned.

 

“Well, she got me thinking… about our future, you know?”

 

Verity gazed up at him, but said nothing, so he went on. “I should tell you… if we decide to make any... _big_ decisions… it'll be kinda hard to, you know… kids and stuff…”

 

“Do you want them?” she asked.

 

“I mean, it's not that I _don't_ … it's that we _can't_ …”

 

Verity was quiet as she thought about what he said. “Hmm. Well let's just have this for now, ok? We have enough protecting the royal family before starting our own.”

 

Prompto thought about it and agreed. There was plenty to worry about without adding to the mess. He kissed her head and let her snuggle into him. “I love you, Verity.”

 

“Back at cha, babe,” she said and was asleep in no time. Prompto drifted in a deep sleep himself, with dreams of an older version of himself and Verity, and three little ones that looked just like them.


	6. Chapter 6

Prompto reflected on those days as he sat in his cell. It was the anniversary of her coming to the Glaive today. He wanted to celebrate it with her… 

 

But he couldn't. 

 

He couldn't forget it; the day he ended up here. Each of his good dreams were punctuated with the night that put him here.

 

There was blood everywhere… his hands, the walls, the floor… why? Why her? Gods on High, just take him instead! He felt a warmth on his lips. Running his tongue along his lips, he tasted blood… but it wasn't his. It was a miserable nightmare, but no matter how hard he tried to wake up from it, he couldn't. “Verity?” he called to her lifeless body. His voice sounded so distant coming from his own mouth. “Verity…” his voice was hardly a whimper as tears fell from his eyes onto her face. 

 

Her blood was on his face, a bloody knife inches from his hand. ‘ _This isn't real_ ,’ he said to himself, his face curling into a cynical smirk. ‘Any minute now, she'll wake up, all smiles and giggles…’ 

 

He'd been telling himself that for the last hour.  

 

Verity’s eyes had lost their light, her smile gone and her body cold. ‘ _It's not real…_ ’ he kept telling himself until Crowe came bursting through the front door, willing herself not to kill him just yet.

 

He looked up at her, a bloody smile on his lips, the true emotion lying under the smile not connecting to the deep, swirling mass of confusion, pain, and heartache that had shocked him initially. He simply stared at her, not knowing what to say or do until everything went black. 

 

He found himself in a dungeon cell, striped of his regular clothes and put in prison garb. His hands and feet chained together as he sat on the cold stone trying to piece it all back. What happened? Why was he here? 

 

Where was Noctis? Ignis? Gladio? Why weren't they there, trying to help him get this mess figured out?  He'd do the same for them. Shouldn't they be here at least giving words of comfort?

 

“Don't, Prom…” 

 

Prompto looked up. “Verity?”

 

She smiled at him, “Hiya, Sunshine.” 

 

“Oh, Gods Verity!” he sighed with immense relief, “You're ok! Let's get out of here. Let's go home and forget this--”

 

“Prompto…” she said soberly, running a hand through his blond hair. It felt cold, abnormal. Prompto fixed his gaze on her. She seemed to fade in and out of existence, like a hologram of sorts.

 

“Verity? What's going on with you?” he asked.

 

“You know I love you, right?” she said, a ghostly tear trailing down her face. “That I'd never hurt you or anything?”

 

“Of course I know that,” Prompto frowned. “What’re asking me that for?”

 

“Who are you talking to?” 

 

Gladio’s gruff voice broke into Prompto's consciousness. “Shouldn't that be obvious?” he said irritably. He looks up at the warrior only to be greeted by a look of confusion. “She's right fucking he-- Verity?” 

 

Prompto's eyes scanned the small cell. Where had she gone?

 

“Noctis is on his way with Ignis,” Gladio grunted, casting a wary glance at him, then walked off.

 

“W-wait! Where are you going?” Prompto scrambled to his feet. “Gladio, you know--!”

 

“All I know is that you went fucking insane and killed your girlfriend, _Prompto Argentum_.”

 

The metal rods under Prompto's hands turned icy and his face paled. “I-I _what_? Gladio, you know… you know me. I would _never_ \--”

 

“The Prompto I knew,” Gladio growled angrily, “wouldn't have turned on his friends. You had her blood on your hands. She was a Glaive, a protector of the King. She loved you!”

 

“G-Gladio, seriously?” Prompto stammered, a cynical, disbelieving smile curling on his face, “You aren't seriously thinking  _ I  _ killed Verity…”

 

Gladio strode menacingly up to the cell, amber eyes alight with loathing. “Until you prove otherwise, you're guilty as sin to me.”

 

“Gladio…” 

 

It seemed like hours, but the prince and his advisor came, walking solemnly up to the cell. “Thank the Six,” Prompto sighed in relief. “Noct, you have to help me--”

 

“Don't address His Highness with such familiarity,” Ignis scowled. Prompto's eyes snapped to the royal advisor, but Noctis waved him down.

 

“Not now, Ignis,” he said sternly, his steely blue eyes on Prompto's soft blue ones. “We have to hear him out first. Innocent until proven guilty, right?” Ignis nodded, taking a step back, but the aura around him stayed cold and unmoved. Noctis heaved a heavy sigh. “What happened?”

 

“I-I don't know,” Prompto stuttered as he wracked his mind for something to say, remembering the events prior to now. “I was going to see her. She'd been gone on a mission and had just gotten back. She said she had to tell me something. Something important.”

 

“What?” Noctis pressed as Ignis wrote down every word.

 

Prompto thought hard, swallowing as he recalled the events. “I don't know…I went in and... there was blood everywhere. Th-the walls, the floor…” Tears welled up in his eyes as the moment flashed in his mind.

 

“I'd been told you were holding the murder weapon,” Ignis added with an unsettling glare. 

 

“I found it shoved into her chest,” Prompto wheezed, the tears spilling over, “she was cold. She... she must've been dead long before I got there. I pulled it out, that's it.”

 

“Crowe said she heard screaming,” Ignis muttered.

 

“It was me,” Prompto slid to the ground. “A shock like that? Anybody would have.”

 

“Verity’s blood was on you,” Noctis said quietly, settling on the floor cross legged in front of Prompto. “Why?”

 

Prompto sniffed, wiping away his tears, swallowing hard again. “She was dead, Noct…” he croaked, “ _ is _ dead. I just… I wanted to hold onto her. I wanted her to come back.” He lapsed into silence, mind blank and numb. He could never forget the look of her…

 

When he looked up, Noct and Ignis were gone. 

 

“Babe?”

 

Verity’s voice reached his ears again. He looked her over as she knelt beside him, her ghostly hand in his hair. “What's happening? Is this a nightmare?”

 

“No,” she sighed, “I wish it were, too.” Verity huddled into him, though he couldn't feel anything but the chill around him. “I'd give anything to be with you…”

 

“Then… I’ll come to you…” Prompto gazed down at her, darkened eyes and a thin line pursing his lips. “My friends abandoned me… I have no one… no reason to stick around now.” Translucent tears fell from Verity’s face. He attempted to wipe them away, but his hand phased through her tears.

 

“Prom… baby… no,” she choked out, “Don’t throw your life away like that.” 

 

“What life?” He gave a dark chuckle, “You were my life and you're… you…” Prompto broke down completely, uncaring that his cries carried down the hallway. “Just come back, Verity,” he sobbed, “Don't leave me here… _please_ …” 

 

He looked up and she was gone again. He drew his legs to his chest, sobbing quietly into the dark, tears falling onto the barcode on his wrist.


	7. Chapter 7

Weeks passed and Prompto was slowly slipping away from his usual self. He refused meals, he wouldn't leave his cell, there were nights that he'd either lie awake, or he would wake up screaming for Verity. Her spirit hadn't been back since. He was turning pale and withering away. What was worse… he didn't care. All it meant was that he would see his love again in the afterlife. Something to look forward to.

 

The moon filtered into the dank cell, falling on his gaunt features. He stared up at the stone ceiling, his mind blank again.

 

“What's with you?”

 

Prompto's eyes cut to the cell bars, but he didn't move. The jingling of keys resonated in the small room. Prompto felt the thin mattress give as Noctis sat on the edge. “I heard you weren't eating.”

 

Prompto shrugged. “For what? No one cares, not even you.”

 

Noctis was unruffled as he pulled a foot up to the edge of the bed. “Why wouldn't I care? I never said I didn't.”

 

“Everyone thinks I killed her. Gladio, Iggy… you….”

 

“Did you?”

 

Prompto sat up staring out of the window. “Doesn't matter does it? She's gone. You all left. What do I have now?”

 

“That doesn't answer the question,” Noctis muttered. 

 

Prompto sighed heavily. “No, I didn't.”

 

“That's all I need to know. C'mon…” Noctis unlocked the shackles on his wrist, Prompto quickly covering the barcode.

 

He looked up disbelievingly, rubbing away the welts, but followed His Majesty out of the cell and through the halls of the empty Citadel. Noct led him to his room, a small hole of a place that screamed ‘upscale man cave’ more than anything. It had been too long…

 

“So, what?” Prompto asked as Noctis flopped on the bed, whipping out his phone. “Am I free?”

 

“No.” 

 

Prompto frowned, “Then why did you let me out?”

 

Noctis typed the last word on his phone and sent it off. “Isn't it obvious? Because you don't belong there, Prom.” As touched as he was by being called by his nickname, Prompto was still confused. Sensing as much, Noctis put his phone on the bed and fixed a deep stare on this friend. “Look, I've known you longer than most. I know better; you loved Verity. Something about this whole thing stinks and I want to get to the bottom of it.”

 

“Why?” Prompto frowned.

 

“You don't know yet?” 

 

Prompto wheeled around as Gladio and Ignis let themselves into Noct's room, Ignis handing him a bag that contained his regular clothes. 

 

“If you mess with one of us, you deal with all of us,” Gladio gave a smug smirk. Not a traditional apology, but close enough.

 

“Please forgive our behavior before,” Ignis piped in, “We were as shocked as anyone, if not more so. But when Noct talked with us about your supposed motive and his suspicions, it made less sense to justify our anger. We were unreasonable…”

 

“Yeah,” Noct sighed, “Think you can forgive us?”

 

Prompto was dumbstruck. Warm tears rolled down his face. “You're serious? All of you?” Each of his friends gave a confirmation of his own. “Thanks guys. I'm going to get out of these--”

 

“Good,” Noct yawned, “You reek. Take shower while you're at it.”

 

For the first time in Six knew how long, Prompto smiled at his friends, then headed into Noct's bathroom. He turned the faucet and the entire bathroom filled with steam. He slipped out of his prison garb, making a mental note to burn them, and let the hot water stab at his skin. His mind wandered as he stood under the spray, thinking of the last time he even took a satisfying shower.

 

“You're such a freak...”

 

Verity’s cool hand trailed down his front, the other taking his and leading it to his cock. “Gods, babe,” he sighed as his hand closed around his thick and hard member. “It's so unfair…”

 

“I know,” she simpered, “Just… think about before… think of how close we were… how good we made each other feel…”

 

“Verity…” Prompto moaned quietly into the empty bathroom. His mind went to work, as did his hand, stroking faster and gripping harder.

 

_ He had just gotten done with his drills for the day and was all sweaty and sticky. He returned to his apartment to hear the sound of water running in his bathroom and a trail of familiar clothes on the floor. Excited, he made his way there, shedding his clothes as well. He slid open the shower door as suds ran down his lover's back and legs as she rinsed her hair. “You're letting in a draft, babe,” she hummed. _

 

_ Prompto stepped inside, sliding the door shut. “Need help with that?” He smiled in her ear, taking her hips and smoothing his palms over her skin, “I can get some of those hard to reach places…” _

 

_ “Oh, could you?” Verity smiled, turning in his arms, “Maybe I could get you cleaned up too.” She kissed him softly, gradually pressing harder and threading her fingers in his hair. He pulled her flush against his chest, then lifted her against the tile, swallowing her giggles. _

 

_ Prompto steered his kisses elsewhere, nipping at her neck and ears, distracting her long enough to draw out that shuddering breath that he loved to hear when he slid home into her sex. “Love that sound,” he smirked against her neck, pacing his thrusts just the way  she liked.  _

 

_ “Ah...mmm...so good, Prom…” Verity moaned, her nails curling into his back, the warm water soothing away the sting. He pumped into her faster, chasing his release as she approached hers. “Oh...aghn… Prompto… fuck…”  _

 

_ “Just like that, babe, let me hear you-- Oh Gods, you're so t-t-tight…” Prompto's hips shook, his teeth biting down on Verity’s shoulder, sending her spiraling over the edge, her walls clenching his cock, taking him with her to oblivion. _

 

_ A moment passed as they came back down from their highs. “Better wash up before the water turns cold,” Verity sighed, kissing his lips once more as he put her down.  _

 

_ “Guess we did get a little dirty,” he smiled. He let Verity step out to get dressed as he showered, nearly hardening again as he thought about what they just did.  _

 

Prompto's hand worked feverishly, bringing him to his peak as he shot his load into the wall. “ _Hngh_ … Verity... that would've been so much better if you--huh?” He found himself alone again. Heartbroken, he mused miserably to himself before the dulcet tones of the Crown Prince shattered his concentration. 

 

_ “PROMPTO ARGENTUM, IF YOU'RE JACKING OFF IN MY SHOWER AGAIN, I SWEAR ON SHIVA’S TITS I'M THROWING YOU BACK IN THAT CELL!” _


	8. Chapter 8

“So, if I'm not free, then...what am I?” Prompto asked. They sat around Ignis’s apartment, the advisor doing what he does best: cooking an succulent meal as a means of apology.

 

“You're under surveillance for the time being. While you've been suspended from your duties, you aren't a prisoner either. His Majesty went to great lengths to keep things under wraps; to ensure those who are wary of the situation don't go to the media claiming special treatment because you're his son's best friend.”

 

“King Regis?” Prompto gasped. Surely the king of Lucis couldn't be bothered with a plebe like him. 

 

“He's quite aware of the situation. Given your history with Noct, he felt inclined to lend a hand in that regard at least.” Ignis gave a small smile as he loaded Prompto's plate.

 

“What about my place?” Prompto asked, watching Noctis pile his unwanted vegetables onto his plate, “My things? I have stuff at Verity’s--”

 

“It's probably a bad idea for you to go back there,” Gladio grunted, “From what I hear Crowe hasn't been the same since-- _ngh_!”

 

Noct gave his protector a stern glare. “Since what?” Prompto frowned at the two.

 

“Since Verity’s funeral,” Ignis continued, receiving a death glare from the prince as well, though it had more to do with the additional veggies than this breach of confidential information.

 

“Her...funeral?”

 

“You were locked up,” Noct sighed as he pushed the vegetables away from the rest of his food, “Besides, Crowe would've killed you on sight if you showed up. You'd be buried at the bottom of a trench if she got a hold of you.”

 

A flood of depression washed over him. “Would that really be so bad?” The eerie grin spread along his face; his mind blocked out everyone and everything as he fell deeper and deeper down the rabbit hole…

 

_**SLAP**_!

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Gladio glowered at the pitiful mess that was Prompto. “Of course it would!”

 

“Gladio!” 

 

All eyes turned to Noct, his eyes boring into the larger man. “A fight isn't what we need right now. He's been in the dungeons for so long. We turned our backs on him...what else does he have to think about?”

 

“How about gearing that stupid pity party towards getting to the bottom of this?”

 

“ _Guys_ …” Prompto pleaded, but he went unnoticed.

 

“What do you think we're doing here?”

 

“Don't baby him, Noctis. Treating him like some glass figurine isn't going to get us anywhere.”

 

Prompto took his plate and made his way to the balcony, sitting in the wicker chair and leaving the two to fight. He wasn't all that hungry anymore. “Forgive their boorishness,” Ignis said settling himself in the chair beside Prompto. “It _is_ Noct and Gladio.”

 

“But Gladio is right.”

 

“Hm. Another gil for the jar I suppose...”

 

“I don't need to coddled that much, but Noct's right too. I spent so much time in that cell that… my mind began to spiral. I miss her. A lot.”

 

“I know you do,” Ignis sighed, “I apologize, but I made the suggestion that you not attend the funeral for that very reason.”

 

“You?”

 

“I thought you to be a bit too emotional and, as Gladio said, Crowe would not have taken too kindly to your presence. Verity was her…” Ignis’s eyes glazed over a moment. "Well..." He tugged at his collar nervously. It wasn't like him to be so flustered. Prompto frowned at him, placing his plate on the banister.

  
  
"What? They were friends." Prompto chuckled dismissively, "Nothing to be so prude about."

 

  
"They...were more than just friends and roommates, Prompto."   


 

The smile on Prompto's uneasy face disappeared as quickly as it had come. "They were? So... so Verity was...was..."

 

"I...I'm sorry, Prom--"   


  
"How do you know?" Prompto narrowed his eyes at him, standing slowly so as to not overwhelm his already dizzy mind, "What proof do you have?"   


  
"I thought it was a rumor among the Glaives--"   
  


"AND YOU NEVER THOUGHT TO TELL ME?" At the rise of his voice, Gladio and Noctis came running outside. "Did you know too?"

 

"Know what?" Noct frowned.   


  
"About Verity and Crowe, dammit!"   


  
"They were really good friends, why does that upset you?" Gladio gave as confused a look as he could muster.   


  
"Yeah, they were sharing a flat weren't they?" Noctis added.   


  
"According to Ignis they were sharing more than a flat," Prompto shot an uncharacteristically angry glare at the advisor. Ignis heaved a heavy sigh before taking off his glasses and rubbing his tired eyes.   


  
"Verity had an affair with Crowe before her death," Ignis said, though each word seemed to cause him incredible pain. "Which might explain why she didn't want to see him at Verity’s burial."   


  
An odd sort of far off look appeared on Gladio's face for a moment. "It was Crowe? I'd heard...oh, nothing." His face tinted slightly and his eyes shifted away from Prompto.    


  
"What, Gladio?" Prompto urged him, "Who else?" Gladio shifted uncomfortably in his spot. "Don't start treating me like some glass figurine now." Prompto added.   


  
The muscular man seemed to wither like the flower that was his namesake. "Nyx,"  he mumbled.   


  
"What?"   


  
"Nyx. I had heard she was sleeping around with Nyx."   


  
The blood seemed to have drained from Prompto's face. "Anyone else, best friend?"   


  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Noct’s eyebrows furrowed indignantly. "I didn't know Verity was whoring out--!"   


  
Before the words were out of the prince's mouth, Prompto had summoned his one of his guns, aiming the barrel at Noctis. "SHE WASN'T A WHORE!" he yelled, "She wouldn't do that to me..."   


  
"Get your head out of your ass, Prompto!" Gladio took a step forward, but found himself staring at the firing end of Prompto's second gun. He closed his eyes a moment, measuring his words carefully. "Look, we shouldn't have kept it from you. As your friends we should've told you."   


  
"Tch, yeah you should have," Prompto's disconnected smirk curled at the corners of his lips. "I guess that doesn't make you my friend does it?"   


  
"Please listen, Prompto," Ignis stood, his hands level with his head in surrender, his glasses on the chair. He seemed so exposed, Prompto thought, so trustworthy.  "Our best course of action would be to get an explanation from Crowe and Nyx and settle this appropriately. Nothing will come of this argument besides your indefinite incarceration for killing the prince and his retinue."   


  
Prompto studied the three of them, his guns shaking in his hands. "I..."   


  
"Please, Prom," Noctis said sincerely, "let's figure this out; let us help you. Put the guns down. Please."   


  
The tears broke and flowed down Prompto's face as he dismissed his weapons and slumped back into the chair. "How could she...? What did I do wrong?"   


  
None of the others spoke immediately. "We'll get this straightened out, Prompto," Ignis said consolingly, "Until then, try to get some rest. You'll be staying with me until this is settled."   


  
"Give them some air, Iggy," Gladio grumbled as he made his way back inside. Ignis followed leaving the Prompto and Noctis alone.    


  
"You really think I wouldn't tell you?" Noctis crossed his arms, standing before the poor Plebe. "After everything we've been through?"   


  
"What do you want from me?" Prompto shrugged. His brain and body felt drained. "I just found out the rest of the Glaive knew and no one cared enough to tell me."   


  
Noctis studied him, deciding that this is the definition of broken. And yet something was wrong. Prompto looked up, Noct's silence a telltale sign that something was off. “What?”

 

“Nothing,” Noct said quickly. 

 

“You're a bad liar, Noct,” Prompto said blandly.

 

Noctis sighed in defeat, tossing himself into the empty chair. “This all makes no sense. Why wouldn't I know about Verity? If Ignis and Gladio knew…”

 

It was the gunslinger’s turn to look him over. A deeply puzzled gaze in his blue eyes, Noct bit at his thumb in confusion. “Would you have said something?” Prompto asked.

 

“Of course. You'd have done the same for me.”

 

It wasn't a question but a statement. Noctis knew Prompto better than he knew himself, so it started to slowly sink in. Noct had no idea. “So what now?”

 

“We need to get everything we can on Verity. Anything that can account for her behavior leading up to her death.” Noctis brushed by Prompto back inside. Prompto took his lead, eyes resting on Gladio and Ignis. They said nothing as Noctis flopped on the sofa again.

 

“I was just saying to Gladio,” Ignis said carefully, “the results of Verity’s autopsy were filed away, but never released as decreed by the king in his efforts to assist us. Perhaps there was something there we could use?”

 

“So let's go,” Prompto quickly strode towards the door, but Gladio massive hand closed around his wrist.

 

“Not tonight, kid,” his voice rumbled gently on Prompto's ears, “It's late and the labs are closed anyway.”

 

“Rest first, then we can do more in the morning,” Noct yawned as he stretched along the sofa. “Besides, you haven't eaten properly in weeks and Ignis went through the trouble. You need a healthy diet.”

 

Prompto smirked at the prince, already half asleep. “Says the royal veggie phobe!”

 

Noct simply waved him off with a snarky sneer, rolling into the sofa before he was truly asleep.

 

“Guess I'll have two house guests tonight,” Ignis sighed as he went to fetch a pillow and blankets. “I suppose you'll have to sleep outside, Gladio.”

 

“And here I was, expecting cuddles,” the shield rolled his eyes and made his way to the door. He paused before Prompto, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Get some sleep, ya hear?”

 

Prompto nodded. Two not so obvious apologies...

 

Prompto settled in Ignis’s spare bedroom after reheating the food he'd abandoned outside. He forced it down, knowing he still wasn't hungry, but Noct was right; he needed his health. He made himself comfortable under the blankets and as he turned over to switch off the lamp, his eyes fell on Verity’s ghostly form. They eyed each other hard; Verity’s eyes teary and… surprisingly angry, her lips a thin line. She said nothing.

 

Prompto glared at her, injustice and pain bubbling beneath the surface of his gaze. He switched off the lamp, and in the time it took for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, Verity had disappeared again. “ _Fuuuck_ …” Prompto groaned and turned over angrily before falling into an unsettling sleep.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Prompto was roused awake early by Gladio. “I'm not doing a workout, Gladio,” he groaned and rolled over, “I don't care what Noct told you, I'm not taking his place again.”

 

“We're going to see her,” Gladio said. He turned Prompto onto his back, his amber eyes sorrowful and apologetic. It didn't take much for Prompto to understand.

 

“Give me a minute,” Prompto sat up rubbing at his tired eyes. Gladio gave a curt nod. “Hey, Gladio? You think I could get a uniform? She was a Glaive. I should still show my respect.”

 

“Noct's got you a spare,” Gladio smirked sadly, “he figured you'd want it. It's in the bathroom. We'll be down by the car.”

 

Prompto nodded and Gladio left the room. He gathered himself, took a deep breath and made his way to the bathroom. He forced his mind to be blank; he didn't want to think about Verity just now; he'd spent his entire night thinking about her and his emotions were so conflicted he wasn't sure he even wanted to go to her grave. _‘Of course you do,’_ Prompto’s subconscious mind wormed it’s way into his forethought, but he pushed it away again and focused on the water.

 

He looked at himself in the mirror, this uniform hanging off his body due to the perpetuating stress he’d been under. He didn't totally recognize himself, but he couldn't think of who else it would be. For a moment, he could've sworn he saw her face, a doleful yet angry look that quickly disappeared the moment he thought about it. Prompto heaved a heavy sigh and left the bathroom.

 

He made his way to the car park, immediately stunned upon seeing his friends in their uniforms, Noct in his princely tailored suit. “Guys… you didn't have to--”

 

“Get in…” Noct said, sliding into the sleek black sedan. Prompto caught the smirk on his face as he followed suit.

 

“We wouldn't let you go through this alone, Prompto,” Ignis said over his shoulder, pulling his driving gloves on and starting the engine. Before settling in, Prompto noticed a bouquet of white flowers in the seat. 

 

Gladio slid in, catching Prompto's gaze. “I knew we'd get along. She had great taste in flowers.” Prompto gave a sad smile and seated himself next to him, laying the bouquet in his lap.

 

The drive was quiet and sullen. Prompto stared out of the window, barely taking things in except places that he'd visited with Verity. The coffee shop, the movie theater… and his heart began to plummet. His pulse quickened as they neared the memorial dedicated to fallen Glaives… and passed it. “Hey Iggy? The turn…”

 

“She's not there,” Noct grunted. 

 

A few more minutes of pregnant silence and they turned down a dirt road, trundling down to the foot of a hill. Ignis stopped the car, sighing tiredly. “Here we are.”

  
They filed out, Gladio leading the way. They hiked over the hill, Prompto's shutter happy finger itching for his camera. There was a small pond; an oasis with a wisteria tree towering over it, the green and purple tendrils just barely kissing the surface of the still water. The grass around them was as green as anything, perfectly soft as the breeze brushed over it.

 

“It's beautiful…” Prompto bit back the tears that prickled at his eyes. He let his feet guide him, the others following silently. 

 

“Thought you would like it,” Noct put a hand on his shoulder. Brushing aside the tendrils, Prompto's heart seemed to stop at once. A mahogany bench was erected near the trunk of the tree, intricate carvings on the seat and legs, her name carved into the back. Prompto bent down, placing the gladioli on the seat, running his hands over the engraving of her name.

 

“Um, Iggy prepared some words… if you want,” Noct said quietly. Prompto nodded, not even sure he wanted to hear them.

 

Ignis cleared his throat and folded his gloved hands in front of him. “Verity Fayrhart was everything the Glaive strives to be. Fiercely loyal to her crown and immensely talented in her field. A faithful friend, she would lay down her life for any one of us. Few could match her magical prowess or her emotional acuity, and even fewer could come close to her marksmanship.” 

 

Prompto gave a chuckle, “Yeah, very few…” 

 

“One of our most beautiful and valuable gems has been lost,” Ignis continued, “and while we all feel the burden of this tragedy, we must press on. We owe it to Verity to ensure that her legacy lives on, and that her love and companionship continues to live in us as ours lived in her.”

 

Prompto wiped at his face, the tears stinging at his face. “Thanks Iggy,” he croaked out, “That was...beautiful.”

 

“It was an honor,” Ignis said with a slight bow.

 

“Let’s give him a minute,” Noct suggested. They left Prompto alone, his mind now blank as he settled on his knees, burying his face in his arms as he rest them on the bench.

 

“Surprised you came…”

 

Prompto’s eyes shot up into Verity’s translucent ones, her face expressionless. “Why wouldn’t I?”

 

“I cheated on you, remember?” Verity’s voice dripped with malice, her eyebrows knitted together sternly at the crying blonde. “I wouldn’t expect you to waste tears on me.”

 

“What did I do wrong, Verity?” he asked her, “What could I have done better?”

 

“Why do you think I would have done such a thing? You really believe that I would toss you aside after the time we spent together?”

 

Prompto blinked at her, confused. “D-Didn’t you?”

 

“What do you think, Prom?”

 

He thought for a moment, thinking back to the conversation last night. Sure, he was quick to believe them, but with his head somewhat clearer, something didn’t sit right with Ignis and Gladio’s claims of infidelity. She spent almost all of her free time with Prompto, spending the night with him most nights and vice versa to the point of Prompto suggesting they find a place together. She had known Nyx and Crowe for years, so if something were to start between them and Verity, surely it would have started before Prompto. No, his heart didn’t believe it anymore, and his confusion grew considerably larger. “I’m sorry I even thought you would…” he said to her. “I know it’ll be hard to forgive me, but… could you try?”

 

Verity rolled her eyes at him, crossing her arms in an annoyed manner. Shame and guilt filtered through Prompto as he bowed his head. “Well…” Verity shrugged, “You did bring my favorite flowers.” Her chilled fingers on his chin, Prompto looked up, Verity’s bright, ghostly smile settling the nerves he'd been fighting for hours.

 

Prompto gave her a smile back then seated himself beside her. “D-did it hurt? Dying?”

 

Verity thought for a moment, “It was pretty fast. I didn't really feel anything, but my memory of that night is a bit choppy.”

 

“Yeah, me too,” Prompto agreed. “I guess the shock of it all jumbled things up.”

 

They sat in silence for a moment, nothing but the sound of the breeze and birds flying overhead. Prompto attempted to take her hand, to have some sort of tether on her to keep her with him, but his hand passed through hers. Verity gave him a sad smile. “I know… it hurts like hell, not that I would know.”

 

Prompto chuckled at her. “What I wouldn't give to be be with you right now,” he sighed, “to just… have you wake up next to me. To feel you beside me…”

 

“Prom…”

 

He turned on the bench and leaned into her phantom figure, intending to place a kiss on her lips, but phased through her again, an unsettling sadness washing over him once more. “I love you, Verity.”

 

“Back at cha babe,” Verity choked. Tears spilled from her eyes as she brushed at Prompto's hair, biting her lip to stop herself from losing control completely.

 

“You ok, Prom?” 

 

Prompto directed his attention to Noctis, a concerned look on his face. He didn't even have to look back; Verity was gone again, leaving a hole that simply couldn't be filled. Noctis sat in Verity’s place. “I--yeah. I'm fine.”

 

“You're just as bad a liar as I am, you know,” Noct smiled warmly, that eerily similar smile that no one in their right mind could deny that he was the King’s son. 

 

“I… well…” A hurricane of emotion whirled in Prompto's heart. Noctis pat him on the back, wiping at his nose as he too fought back a tear.

 

“It's ok…”

 

At those words, the dam of Prompto's control broke. He no longer cared where he was, who was there, or if he could be heard. He let his soul scream from the very depths of his being. Tears flowed, he swore loudly; Noctis remained silent through it all, brushing away stray tears as he put gentle pats on his distraught friend's back. A few minutes of this and Prompto calmed down enough to walk back to the car.

 

The ride back to Ignis’s apartment was as dour as it was leaving it. No one spoke, and the tension was miserably thick, Prompto felt his lungs fight for air. “Perhaps you should rest a bit. I don't think it wise to unload any further information on you today,” Ignis said as they took the lift to his floor, “Maybe tomorrow we can look at the notes from the autopsy.”

 

Prompto nodded, not in any mood to fight him on it as he returned to the guest room. He undressed, sloppily folding the uniform and placing it on the side table. Slipping into his pajamas again, a gentle tap on the door announced Ignis’s arrival, surprising Prompto to see that he, too, was in his conservative pajamas with two fresh beers in hand. “Seems that Noct doesn't need as much help today as he thought, so I was granted a rare day off.”

 

Prompto gave an uncharacteristically cynical smirk. “He wants you to babysit me, doesn't he?”

 

“I don't babysit with beer, Prompto.” 

 

Couldn't argue there. “Fair enough,” Prompto took the beer and followed Ignis to the living room, settling on watching cult films and munching homemade snacks that Ignis had to have prepared beforehand. As night  settled over Insomnia, sleep claimed Ignis quickly as he snored softly on the sofa. Prompto could feel the buzz and decided to stumble back to the bedroom.

 

He settled under the blankets, turning onto his side with a smile.

 

Verity smiled at him, tears still streaming down her pretty face. “I'll find them, Ver,” he said quietly, his face turning serious as she nuzzled closely into him as she did when she lived. “I swear I'll find them.”

 

Verity scoffed sarcastically, “So vengeful,” she chuckled, running her chilled finger across his bare chest. “Promise me something, Prom.”

 

“Anything.”

 

“Stay sweet. Stay the sweetheart I love.”

 

“Don't you mean ‘loved’?” Prompto frowned at her, tucking a hand behind his head.

 

“I can love you in the afterlife, babe.”

 

Prompto hadn't blushed so deeply in so long. “Back at cha, babe.” She rubbed her nose into his neck, the action lulling him into a dreamless sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Prompto's alarm went off like it normally had in the morning. Normally, he'd shut it off, flip his phone over, and cuddle back into the warm body that was his beloved, coaxing her back into bed as she was an early-ish bird and would be awake at the first sound of the alarm. 

 

He cuddled into something, but it wasn't as warm, and it wasn't playfully batting him awake with the promise of a sleepy round if he hurried. No, it was nothing more than a pillow that Prompto held onto, and the realization that he'd been relieved of his duties made him resent his morning wake up call that much more. 

 

He shuffled out to the living room, the snacks and beer bottles cleared away from last night and everything wiped clean. A cheerful whistle came from the kitchen. Of course, Ignis would be awake, making breakfast before heading to the Citadel. Prompto seated himself on the barstool, yawning widely. “Mornin' Specs.”

 

“Ah, good morning, dear Prompto,” Ignis said, rather robustly. He gave a smile over his shoulder, but continued to cook. “Sleep well?”

 

“Not really,” Prompto frowned. “Aside from feeling depressed, I'm a little hungover…”

 

“That's too bad,” Ignis sighed. He plated the food and presented it to Prompto, “Perhaps a bite to eat will ease that hangover.”

 

Prompto looked down at the plate. So much…  _ grease _ . “This looks a bit heavy don't you think?” 

 

“It'll help,” Ignis assured him, untying his apron. “I'm off to the Citadel. Can't keep our prince waiting.”

 

Prompto eyed Ignis as he put on his jacket. “Do call if I'm needed,” he said as he grabbed up his attache' and walked out. Prompto stared back at his breakfast.  _ So greasy…  _ it was actually causing a meltdown in his stomach to look at it. He couldn’t bear to throw it out, so he decided to keep it in the refrigerator until later. As he opened the fridge, a plate of considerably healthier food wrapped in plastic sat in the forefront with a note: 

 

_ ‘This is for your hangover, -I.S.’ _

 

Prompto frowned. Why would Ignis waste food that way? Prompto shrugged. It’s probably best to not dwell on it. He’ll have had his reasons. And it wasn’t like he wasn’t going to eat it later. Prompto shuffled about the house, not exactly sure what to do. He showered, napped, watched TV, napped again. He knew better than to text the guys as they worked, but _Gods_ he was bored.

 

It was late in the afternoon when Noct had sent a message to Prompto, asking him to come to The Citadel. It wasn’t far, but he didn’t feel particularly good about walking there. It just felt like all eyes were on him; like somehow, the world was judging him for a crime he didn’t commit. He found a hooded jacket in Ignis’ coat closet and tossed it on, throwing the hood over his face.

 

It was a chilly afternoon. People were lightly bundled and walking closely together. Prompto kept his head down as couples walked by him. He could feel his nose running as he tried to block the pain of not being among the love-stricken crowd. “Hang on there, buddy,” Prompto stopped before the guard, his emotions straining beneath the surface as he looked up into Nyx Ulric’s eyes.

 

“P-Prompto…” His voice dropped to adopt a softer tone, with expression to match. “What are you doing?”

 

“I’m here to see Prince Noctis,” Prompto said as evenly as his anger would allow. “He requested to see me.”

 

“I… well…”

 

“Are you really that surprised, Nyx?”

 

Nyx bit at his lip, seeming somewhat worried. “I didn’t know they let you out. You didn’t bust out… did you?”

 

“You really think Noct would want to see me if I did?”

 

Nyx gave the statement serious consideration. “Let me escort you. If I didn't know, the others won't either.”

 

Prompto gave a curt nod and followed Nyx into The Citadel. He eyed the Glaive’s back venomously, forgetting that he and Verity’s spirit had dissolved their differences. Why did he feel like this? 

 

Neither man dared to speak for fear of hurting the other. Be it physically or unintentionally. Everything felt so dreamlike, so foreign. Nothing looked the same. Even as he kept his head down, Prompto could feel eyes on his back and whispers prickled on his ears. He stared at the back of Nyx’ boots as he lead him around The Citadel.

 

Not being used to the visitor’s entrance, the various checkpoints they went through began to grate on Prompto’s nerves. What was with him today? “Nyx Ulric and a guest of His Highness, Prince Noctis,” Nyx told the teller at the final checkpoint. The young man’s eyes flicked over Prompto; he could feel it. He gave him a serious glare, and the teller’s face flashed in realization.

 

“One moment,” he said, sidling towards the back of the office. Nyx heaved a heavy sigh.

 

“So…” he said after a few awkward minutes

 

Prompto stared at Nyx, “So... what?”

 

“H-how’ve you been?” Nyx asked dumbly.

 

“How’ve I been? That’s all you can think to say?”

 

“What am I supposed to say?”

 

“How about his rights?” The two of them turned quickly, seeing Titus Drautos striding quickly in their direction with a small group of Glaives in tow. “Prompto Argentum, in the name of His Majesty King Regis, you are under arrest.”

 

“What the hell, Prompto?” Nyx hissed at him, “You said the prince wanted to see you!”

 

“He does!” Prompto scowled at him, then at Drautos, “Ask him! Talk to Noctis, he’ll tell you!”

 

“I’m not taking orders from a murderer,” Drautos growled at him, waving over two of his Glaives. “You took one of the best Mages this class has ever seen. How you managed to get out of your cell is beyond me, but you will pay for what you did to Verity.”

 

“I didn’t do anything to her!” Prompto yelled. He took an angry step towards the captain, but as soon as his boot made contact with the ground, two of Drautos’ men had him pinned to the marble, wrestling his arms behind him to cuff him. “Dammit, Drautos! I would never hurt her! Let me go!”

 

Prompto struggled and fought against his captors, noting a small crowd watching the scene unfold from a short distance. They yanked him upright, the hood of the jacket falling back to reveal his face to the world. There were gasps and murmurs rippling around the area and Prompto could feel utter terror slicing through him. The feeling of being judged, the injustice of these people branding him…

 

The Glaives marched him forward, Prompto casting a furious glare at Nyx as he stood aside. His emotions boiled too closely to edge and spilled over before he could stop it. He lunged at him, a primal growl in his throat.

 

“Prompto!”

 

Everyone seemed to freeze as Gladio strode towards the crowd, more intimidating than Drautos could ever be. “What’s going on here?”

 

“I don’t know how this inmate got out,” Drautos glowered at the Prince’s Shield, “but he claims that Prince Noctis--”

 

“He did,” Gladio snarled. Neither of the men looked away from the other, a battle of will so evident between them. “And he’s pending investigation. I’m sure that King Regis communicated that to you, so congratulations on making an ass of yourself.” Gladio turned to Prompto and his captors, waving them off. He pulled the gunslinger upright, keeping him cuffed. “I’ll take it from here. Ulric…” Nyx’s eyes snapped up to the amber eyes of Gladio’s, “Come with me.”

 

“Yes sir.” Nyx followed behind Prompto and Gladio, none of them daring to speak until they had reached a cloistered room just before the dungeons.

 

“Nyx, room two,” Gladio said bluntly. Nyx gave him a confused look.

 

“And do what, sir?”

 

“Sit.”

 

Prompto watched as Nyx seated himself in the interrogation room, Gladio closing the door behind him. He then stood before Prompto’s confused look and unlocked the cuffs. “Noct’s on his way,” he told him in his usual voice, “Ignis is questioning Crowe. I got this guy, here.”

 

“This what he brought me here for?” Prompto asked, rubbing his wrists from the tightness of the cuffs. 

 

“I don’t know. He told us he was having you come, but I’m sure he wasn’t expecting Drautos to be skulking around. Much less you being marched in by Nyx. Kind of a lucky break, having him nearby though. Anyone else, and you’d be back in that cell.”

 

Prompto considered that. Sure, it was lucky that Nyx was mindful enough to escort him in, but the venomous thoughts that Prompto had towards him the entire time he’d been following him didn’t do much to help. And for Drautos to be tipped off…

 

The door swung open and Noctis stepped into the room, his face blank. “Oh good, you’re here. Iggy’s already talking to Crowe. You got this Gladio?” 

 

“Who do you think I am?” Gladio smirked and strode into the interrogation room, the door closing with a snap.

 

“This what you brought me in for?” Prompto asked. Noct jerked his head towards the door and lead the way out.

 

“Not specifically, no,” Noct told him with a heavy sigh. They rounded a few corners and found themselves in the surveillance room. “I’ll let Ignis explain that part, but I thought we could get a better handle on Verity’s movements if we talk to them first.” He jabbed his thumb at the monitors focused on interrogation rooms two and four. Gladio stood intimidatingly before Nyx as Ignis sat composed in front of Crowe.

 

Prompto watched them, listening hard to their questions and how they responded. Again, that anger rose into his chest hearing them explain themselves. His body trembled, his very being unsettled as he clenched his fists several times. “Calm down, Prom,” Noct said, putting a soft hand on his shoulder. “They haven’t said anything incriminating. Seems like the information Iggy and Gladio had was just a rumor.”

 

“And what if they’re lying?” Prompto grit through his teeth, “What if they’re just feeding them bullshit to save themselves?”

 

“You know Gladio and Ignis. They call our bullshit all the time. Nyx and Crowe don’t stand a chance either.”

 

“One more question, Ms. Altius,” Ignis hummed as he made another note, “Could you describe your relationship with Ms. Fayrhart?”

 

Crowe gave Ignis a bewildered look, “We were friends and roommates. What’s left to tell?”

 

“Nothing else?”

 

“What are you getting at?” Crowe narrowed her eyes at Ignis. “What, you think we had some other relationship?”

 

“I’m merely asking.”

 

Crowe scoffed at the advisor, “Pretty sure this isn’t part of a routine interrogation. More like you just sticking your nose where it doesn’t belong.”

 

Ignis remained calm. “Look, Crowe,” he sighed, “Off the record, we just want to get to the bottom of Verity’s death. The information we have doesn’t seem to lead us to any conclusions.”

 

“Why is the prince’s advisor so invested in this?” Crowe crossed her arms. “Is it because his best friend is involved? Have you asked him anything?”

 

“We have, and he has consistently maintained his innocence.” Ignis folded his hands on the table, giving Crowe a sincere, green-eyed stare. “Look, I know you resent Prompto after what you saw. But consider the thought that perhaps he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. You know he loved her; as her best friend, surely she told you everything?”

 

Prompto’s heart seemed to stop as he awaited her answer. “We weren’t lovers or anything like that,” Crowe said quietly, “And… she loved the hell out of Prompto. And even though he can be a scatterbrained dunce--”

 

“Hey!” Prompto frowned at the screen. Noctis snickered at the notion, but upon seeing his best friend’s serious face, his laugh became more of a light coughing fit as Crowe went on.

 

“...He cared deeply for her. He was the only one there and… it was all that made sense. Looking at him was like… like seeing an incomplete painting. Just seemed unnatural to have a Prompto without a Verity.” Even in the black and white of the screen, Prompto could see a ghostly tear trail down Crowe’s face. 

 

The mutual resentment towards the Mage on the screen dissipated from Prompto’s mind. “So… she really didn’t cheat on me…” he muttered to himself.

 

“Doesn’t seem like Nyx had a hand in it either,” Noctis rewound the tape and played it again for Prompto.

 

“So, what was your relationship with Verity?” Gladio asked gruffly.

 

Nyx shifted slightly in the hard metal chair, “She was from Galahd too. Her grandfather used to have a gun shop, but when the Nifs invaded, they seized it. He sent her off with a few to protect herself; she eventually caught up with me, Libertus, and Crowe. It wasn’t until we were all Glaives that we even talked again.”

 

“Why is that?”

 

“We got separated somehow. Verity found her way to The Citadel before us and had already been taken into an orphanage. She became a Glaive the year before us. I… I thought she had died, honestly. I had my own demons to suffer through. I’d already lost one sister.”

 

“So Verity was more like a sibling to you?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

There was a bit of silence between them before Nyx spoke again. “How did Prompto take it? When he found out?”

 

Gladio blinked a moment, as did Prompto and Noctis, before he answered. “Pretty hard. He was in shock for a good bit of it.”

 

“So he didn’t kill her?”

 

“You think he did?”

 

Nyx rubbed at his face, “No, I don’t. I never did. He’s an idiot sometimes, but he was put in a pretty shitty position; I’d lose my shit too.”

 

Gladio nodded, considering what Nyx had just told him. “Was there anything about Verity that seemed off? Maybe a change in her routine?”

 

“Ver wasn’t one for routine outside of drills,” Nyx sniffed, “If she wasn’t with Prompto or Crowe, she was in the library. You know how she is with guns. Her grandfather meant the world to her, so anything to preserve his memory she threw herself into. A few times, she’d be there so late, someone would have to coax her out.”

 

“Was she studying something in particular?” Gladio pressed, “Something specific?”

 

Nyx thought hard, “Not that I know of.”


	11. Chapter 11

“Prom? You ok?”

 

Prompto held onto to the tea in his hands, watching it swirl and ripple. “Well, at least I know she’d never…she didn’t…”

 

“You don’t seem very thrilled, Prompto,” Ignis frowned as he sipped his Ebony, “I would’ve thought you’d be a bit more relaxed.”

 

“I don’t know… I’m glad to know, but…”

 

“So relax,” Gladio grunted, slapping the thin Plebe on the back, upsetting the tea in front of him. “Sorry, but loosen up a little. Your girl was true. Not many men can say that.”

 

“Yeah, you’re right,” Prompto smiled and swallowed down the last little bit left in his cup. “Guess I’ll head back to Iggy’s…”

 

“Before you do, Prompto,” Ignis put down his empty cup and adjusted his glasses on his nose, “There’s something I wanted to discuss with you.”

 

“Is it your hair gel? I’m sorry, I’ll get you a new bottle--” Prompto flustered, but Ignis waved him down.

 

“No, no… not hair-- just… meet me in the labs upstairs. Noct has a meeting with several officials, and by ‘ _Noct_ ’ I mean me. Shouldn’t be more than an hour.”

 

“What’ll I do til then?”

 

“Play some King’s Knight,” Gladio yawned as he stretched in the chair, “Pretty sure Noct’s already on it.”

 

Ignis gave an exasperated groan and excused himself to the meeting. Gladio led Prompto to laboratory waiting room, then made his way to afternoon training. Prompto sat alone, unsure of what to do other than, as Gladio suggested, play King’s Knight. He’d gotten a good flow and was so close to beating Noctis’ score, when the door opened and closed. Prompto looked up, meeting Crowe’s brown eyes.

 

She didn’t say anything, but took a seat one rickety chair over, immediately busying herself with an outdated magazine on the table before her. Prompto returned his gaze to his phone, but for some reason he couldn’t continue. “Uh, Crowe?” he mumbled, but she didn’t look up. “C-Crowe?”

 

Her eyes cut to him, clearly still resenting him, even after what she told Ignis. “What?”

 

“I just… I just wanted to say…” He didn’t know what he wanted to say; but the awkward silence was killing him. Her glare deepened and he gave up on trying to formulate anything. “Nevermind.”

 

Crowe only rolled her eyes and went back to reading. A few more minutes passed and Ignis arrived, instantly picking up on the palpable tension in the room. “Ah, Ms. Altius, you came. Good. If you two will follow me into the lab, please.”

 

Crowe kept her distance from Prompto as they followed Ignis into the pristine laboratory. They each took seats on the stools around the workbenches as the advisor pulled files from his attache’. “I brought you here to discuss Verity’s autopsy. Crowe, you were listed as next of kin and, Prompto, you were her significant other, so here we are.” Ignis slid a folder to Prompto and another to Crowe. “Prompto, that’s your criminal file. Notice anything, peculiar?”

 

Prompto scanned the page, flipping through the unfamiliar jargon until his eyes rested on words that made no sense. “Two counts of first degree homicide… one count of aggravated assault… one count of… feticide? What does all of that me-- _agh_!!”

 

“Crowe!” Ignis yelled, leaping over the workbench to prize Crowe from Prompto as she wrapped her hands around his throat. Her eyes were alight with blinding fury; she seemed like a madwoman as her knee shoved into Prompto’s stomach.

 

“You fucking _liar_!” she screamed at him, banging his head on the concrete floor. Her hands began to tint red as flickers of flames and sparkles of electricity emitted from her fingers. “You Sixdamned liar!”

 

Prompto’s face began to turn and his vision began to blur just as Ignis pulled her away, pinning her to the wall. “Crowe, control yourself!” he demanded. Prompto gulped at the air, watching Ignis struggle to keep Crowe from killing him. He felt slight welts and burns on his neck, the back of his head tender.

 

“Please, Crowe, I don’t want to have to sedate you…” But she continued to fight, swearing at Prompto and demanding that Ignis let her go. Ignis reached for his back pocket, extracting a syringe and using his teeth to uncap it.

 

“No, don’t…” Prompto protested weakly, but it was done. Ignis stabbed the needle into the Crowe’s neck and pressed the plunger. Slowly, Crowe began to settle and eventually became motionless, her mouth lolling open as her eyes closed. Ignis laid her on an empty bench, adjusting his glasses.

 

“Not exactly how I wanted this to happen, but at least I came prepared.” Ignis rifled through the medical cabinets and applied curatives to Prompto’s injuries.

 

“What was that for?” Prompto gasped as Ignis applied burn creams to his neck.

 

“I suppose it’s more to do with something you lied about,” he said with a stern glare. “Any idea what she might be referring to?”

 

“N-no… but, what does all of that mean?” Prompto’s eyes flicked upward at the file on the workbench above him, “They said it was involuntary manslaughter when they booked me.”

 

“Well they lied to you there,” Ignis sighed as he took the gauze and began wrapping the blonde’s head. “This is the official booking. What Crowe had was Verity’s autopsy results. I don’t know if you noticed, but Crowe had already snapped before you could finish reading.”

 

“Why?”

 

Ignis tucked the excess gauze, and heaved a heavy sigh. “Verity was a few weeks pregnant at the time of her death.”

 

There was a loud ringing in Prompto’s ears. Surely, he misheard. The disconnected smirk curled onto his face. “Very funny, Iggy,” he smirked.

 

“Prompto, you’ve known me long enough to know when I’m joking.” Ignis fixed his most serious stare yet upon Prompto.

 

“Y-you gotta be,” Prompto croaked, “That… that would mean...I…”

 

“I’m sorry Prompto.” 

 

“No! No, that can’t be. It’s fucking impossible!”

 

“That’s what showed up on the--”

 

“I couldn’t have, Ignis! I’m…” Prompto bit at his lip, tears welling up and threatening spill over.

 

“You’re what, Prompto?” Ignis pressed. His expression softened as he watched his friend break down one second at a time. Prompto’s breath came out in short pants as the salty tears he’d been holding back toppled over and spilled onto the floor.

 

“You know when you’re accepted in the Glaive, they ask if you want to freeze your...your…”

 

“Sperm, yes. In the event of your death, your seed won’t go to waste. If your significant other wants to have children after your passing, they have the option to do so. Also, we can check for genetic mutations and anomalies--”

 

“Well, they did. I’m… I’m sterile. I couldn’t get the most fertile woman pregnant. No matter how hard I try. How in the hell could Verity be…oh, Gods…”

 

Ignis took the folder down from the table, reading over the autopsy report. “When was the last time you and Verity were intimate?”

 

Prompto rubbed at his nose, thinking. “Maybe three weeks before she died. She’d been gone on a mission the night after and when she came back she said… holy shit…” Prompto’s eyes widened in horror.

 

“That must’ve been what she wanted to tell you,” Ignis realized too, closing the folder. He stood and straightened himself up. “We should find Noctis and Gladio. I’ll tell them to meet us at my apartment. Perhaps you should try to rest and process all of this before we get there.”

 

“And Crowe?”

 

“I’ll take her to the infirmary. It’s likely they’ll send her home to rest and regain her faculties, but she’ll be fine. It was a rather mild sedative. She can be very feisty when she’s upset. I wouldn’t want to be around when she wakes up.”

 

Prompto made his way back to Ignis’ apartment, pondering on what he’d just learned. Verity was pregnant. She wasn’t very far along, but she had been on a mission. What if she had been killed in the field? What kind of father would he have been?

 

“You would’ve been a perfect father, Prom...”

 

As Prompto walked by the coffee shop, Verity’s reflection smiled back at him, but as the crowd rushed before him, she vanished again. “Ver! _Dammit_ …” he hissed under his breath and hurried to Ignis'. He tossed off the jacket, searching the apartment for her again, desperate for answers. “Ver? Please, talk to me… I have to know.”

 

“I’m right here, Prom,” she said quietly from the balcony. She watched the traffic below, her face blank as ghostly tears dripped from her eyes and disappeared through the bannister. Prompto took his place beside her, solemnly watching the traffic with her. “I wanted you to know. I thought you’d be upset at first, but I still wanted you to know.”

 

“Why would I be upset?” Prompto asked her, reaching for her translucent hand, but thought against it.

 

“I don’t know, just a feeling I guess. I had gone to see my doctor beforehand and she told me I was three weeks along. I was still in shock myself. I know the guys in the Glaive have the option to freeze their sperm in case something happens. Well, so can the women. I opted to freeze my eggs if something happened to me in the line of fire. But the doctors found me to be infertile and didn’t see a reason to have them frozen.”

 

Prompto nodded. “But… how? If we were never supposed to be able to conceive, how did we?”

 

“I--” Verity began, but Prompto’s phone rang loudly from his pocket. Noct’s picture lit up on the screen. “Go on…” Verity insisted with a watery smile. “It’s alright.”

 

“We can talk more later, ok?” Prompto told her. She nodded, a few more tears falling from her pretty face as he answered the call. “H-hey Noct. What’s up?”

 


	12. Chapter 12

It was a few hours before Noct and the others were free, but later that evening, the prince arrived with his advisor, immediately shunting Prompto out of his spot on the sofa (Noct’s favorite spot where the cushions had just the right amount of wear). “I promised Gladio that I would train with him this evening,” Ignis said after changing into his workout gear, “There’s dinner in the refrigerator should you decide. Yes, there are vegetables, Noct,” He gave the prince a stern glare before he could say anything. Noct pouted at him, a low huff coming from the exasperate advisor as he left.

 

“What was it you wanted to talk about, Noct?” Prompto asked hesitantly. Noctis shifted a bit in his spot.

 

“You know that little pendant Dad gave me?” Noct said hesitantly.

 

“Yeah… Carbuncle, right?” Prompto thought back to the little wooden figurine that seemed to be a permanent fixture on Noct’s night stand. “I always thought a carbuncle was a gross foot thing.”

 

Noct gave Prompto a deadpanned stare, but went on, “Well, it’s not just some toy. He’s… more of a friend than just something my dad gave me. He… well…” Noct scratched nervously at the back of his head, “How do I word this without sounding like a psycho? You probably won’t believe it...”

 

“It’s better than saying ‘I didn’t kill my girlfriend.’ and no one believing that,” Prompto gave a wry smirk. Noct looked up at him, face red with embarrassment.

 

“I’m sorry…”

 

“No, no… it’s fine,” Prompto said quietly as he thought on his own words. “But what about Carbuncle?”

 

“R-right… well, he’s a real thing, at least he is in my mind. He talks to me through my phone, see? Huh?” Noct had pulled out his sleek phone and swiped open the messaging app, but none of the messages were there. “I could have sworn…” 

 

Prompto just watched him quietly thumb through the device, looking for whatever messages he thought he had. He couldn’t really say much; he’d been talking to Verity’s spirit since that day she showed up in his cell. Prompto was fairly certain no one would believe that either. “A-anyway,” Noct shook his head at the phone and focused on Prompto again, “The point is, Carbuncle is like the guardian of my mind. He was there when I was a kid in Tenebrae. Something kept me in that coma when I was 8 and he helped me out of it.”

 

“Ok,” Prompto nodded, still on the fence about believing any of it and questioning their collective sanities. “So, what about him is important right now?”

 

“Well, I’ve been having weird dreams lately and… they’re about you.”

 

“I’m flattered, Noct,” Prompto blushed with an oddly high pitched laugh, “b-but I never thought--”

 

“No, you idiot,” Noct frowned, “Not like that. They were more like flashbacks. But they were, I don’t know, off. They never made sense and I don’t remember half of the things I dreamed about. But a few nights ago, one of my dreams was interrupted by Carbuncle. He said something was wrong, like someone was messing with my dreams from the outside. And it’s only when I think about you.” Noct lapsed into silence, a hand on his chin in thought. 

 

“J-Just me?”

 

“Yeah. Everything else, everyone else, I remember them just fine.”

 

“Hey, Noct?” Prompto furrowed his eyebrows as he thought about what he wanted to say, “I think I believe you. I’ve… been talking to Verity…”

 

Prompto launched into discussion, of what he and Verity talked about and that neither of them could remember the night clearly, that Verity knew she was pregnant and wanted to tell him the night of her death, but was murdered before she could. “And, there’s something else…” Prompto couldn’t look directly at Noct. Partly because he wasn’t sure he wanted to tell him what he’d been holding back for a long time. “I...think that maybe… I _did_ kill Verity…”

 

Noct’s eyes widened, his grip on the chair almost deathly. “P-Please, hear me out first, Noct!” Prompto pleaded, “Please! I… I don’t remember much about that night because I think I blacked out. I don’t know what happened and I’d been trying to piece it all together since they locked me up. But what you said just now, maybe it’s happening to me too…”

 

Noctis unclenched his fist from the sofa arm, giving the statement considerable thought. “That would’ve been nice to know up front, you know,” Noct grumbled, then lapsed back into silence. Prompto stared at the ground. Even if he’d told them, he wouldn’t be any better off. In fact if he had, he was sure he’d be dead by now. “Come to think of it,” Noct mumbled after a few moment’s retrospect, “It would make sense that your memories are messed up too. Maybe what or whoever’s fucking with us is manipulating you to keep the story straight.”

 

“What story? Why me?” Prompto’s voice shook, the injustice settling on him again. “What have I done? To deserve this? Am I a bad person, Noct?”

 

The tears welled up in Prompto’s eyes. He’d never felt so childish and small, but he wasn’t sure how else to react. Noct looked him over, his expression softening. “No, you aren’t. I just think this is a really shitty situation.”

 

“Yeah, no kidding,” Prompto sniffed, wiping away the tears that hadn’t quite fallen. “You think anyone else might have their memories messed up too?”

 

“It’s possible…” Noct shrugged, “But for now, let’s try figuring out who killed Verity.”

 

A few more minutes and Noct decided to leave. After that bit information, Prompto couldn’t stay still. He needed air. He took the hooded jacket again and paced the sidewalk, not entirely set on going anywhere in particular. His feet carried him towards the rundown part of the Crown City, where Verity lived with the other Glaives from Galahd. ‘ _Since I’m here, might as well…_ ’ Prompto walked by a cluster of buildings, familiarity taking him up a set of stairs and knocking quietly on the door of Crowe and Verity’s apartment.

 

A few seconds passed and the locks could be heard rattling the door before Crowe’s disheveled face came into view, obviously just easing out of her Ignis-induced slumber. “What the hell are _you_ doing here?” she spat at him. He couldn’t say he didn’t expect it, but he tried to muster the most apologetic look he could.

 

“I… just happened to be in the neighborhood and… well, after earlier with Ignis…” he heaved a heavy sigh. This wasn’t going well. “I just wanted to be sure you were alright.”

 

“I’m _fine_ ,” Crowe said stiffly, “That all?”

 

“I…” Prompto thought hard, Crowe watching him, regarding him with contempt. “I’m sorry… about Verity. I didn’t kill her and, to be honest, I don’t think you believe I did either. But you were her closest friend and… I’m sorry you’re in this shit heap with me.”

 

Crowe looked him over again. Her face was stoic; she never let on what she was truly thinking until she stepped aside, inviting him inside with a wave of her hand. The familiar smell of lavender filled his nose and Prompto felt a tentative ease in his heart, as if Verity was right there. His eyes settled on Verity’s closed door, but he tore away from it. “Tea?” Crowe asked from the kitchen.

 

“Yes, please,” he said, sitting on the sofa. Even the sofa felt like home. Crowe brought two steaming mugs of tea, handing one to Prompto.

 

“She told me about that day you brought her back from the movies,” Crowe smirked as she curled her legs beneath her in the armchair adjacent. “She was so flustered she didn’t realize that she was overheating the cup. She was so happy.”

 

Prompto thought about the night she was referring to and smiled. “Yeah. I was too. I didn’t think she’d be interested in me, honestly.”

 

“Believe me, she was more than interested after that.” Crowe snickered into her tea. “Every time you went out, she’d come home and bend my ear. ‘Prompto this!’ and ‘Prom that!’ After a while I started to wonder when you were going to take her from me…”

 

Prompto looked up from his mug. Crowe refused to make eye contact as she sipped at her drink, instead, she stared at a photo beside the television. Prompto stared at it too. Crowe and Verity smiled back both in their Kingsglaive uniforms on the day Crowe was welcomed into the fold. “I wish I would’ve been there for hers,” Crowe murmured more to the photo than to Prompto. “I honestly don’t know what to believe. I hadn’t seen such a loving couple in my life. You were the only person there and…”

 

“It made sense at the time,” Prompto finished for her. Crowe nodded, downing the last of her tea. “I know it’s hard for you to stay here. But you’re so strong. If I were even half as brave as you…” He wasn’t sure what more to say, mainly because unprecedented tears were rolling down Crowe’s cheeks. “Oh… I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to--”

 

“No. It’s fine.” Crowe wiped at her tears and unfolded her body from the chair. “I’ll be ok.” She took her cup and padded towards the kitchen.

 

Prompto’s eyes followed her, locking again on Verity’s closed door as she passed by it. He knew he couldn’t bear to be in there without Verity present, but something was nagging at him to go inside. He stood and crossed the room, his hand on the doorknob. And Crowe didn’t stop him. Something felt wrong…

 

He pushed open the door. Nothing seemed to have changed. Her bed was made, as it usually was. Her photos hadn’t even been touched or moved. The only thing that seemed out of place was the little moogle plushie that he’d given her on their first date, lying alone just under her bed. Not that it was odd itself, but that a stitch was sewn in its back in red thread. Prompto picked up the doll, the weight of it heavier than he expected. He didn’t really put too much stock into it as he held it tight, giving it a light squeeze.

 

‘ _Guess who’s getting a little visitor, kupo_!’ it sang in a lilted tone. 

 

“Oh Gods…” Prompto sobbed into the toy, not even acknowledging the searing pain in his knees as he fell to the floor. It broke him, mind and soul, and as immediate as a bullet would kill him. It was like discovering her death all over again. He couldn’t believe it to be true and everything was beginning to blur behind his tears before it went dark. 

 

The sounds of his lament filtered out into the living room. She watched him a moment, then quietly approached him.

 

“It’s alright, Prom,” she said softly in his ear, though she didn’t quite sound like herself. Prompto looked up, Verity gazed back at him, her eyes alight with compassion.

 

He caved into her, feeling her body against his, letting his emotions take control. “I’d have loved it. I would’ve loved to get that…” he sobbed into her bosom, inhaling her scent. “It could’ve said anything and I would have loved it.”

 

“I know,” she said down to him, petting at his hair. He looked up at her, his eyes connecting with hers and it broke him again. He didn’t pause to think before his lips were on hers, his hands desperate to touch her skin. He pulled at her clothes, nearly tearing them from her body. “Wh-what the hell…?”

 

“We did it once, right?” he smiled at her as he yanked her shorts down and off, “We can do it again.” He slipped his belt loose and shoved away his pants, not even bothering to unbutton them. His eyes glazed over her body; Gods how he missed it. He couldn’t wait to feel her walls around him, to moan at the sensation of his girth stretching her to accommodate him. It always drove him mad to be so close, yet so far… didn’t it?

 

“P-Prompto--” she whimpered at him, but he was so far gone to hear her. He shoved into her sex dryly, a dragging wince of pain shot across his face the moment she screamed out. He pulled back, then back in, each thrust sliding easier. Verity’s hands tried frantically to push him back, but the burning scratches on his chest were spurring him on rather than deterring him.

 

“Nails are digging deep, babe,” he sighed down as he gripped her wrists and pinned them onto the floor, “you must be feeling as good as I am.” Prompto leaned into her, leaving desperate hickies and blooming marks on her neck as he snapped his hips harder.

 

“Stop! Prompto...please stop!” she begged beneath him, her legs flailing in an attempt to buck him off, but his thrusts were too forceful. “No… let go of me!”

 

“You really want me to stop, Ver?” he looked down at her. “Don’t you want me?”

 

“I’m not Verity!” she screamed, but a demented smile curled onto Prompto’s face. She always did like their little games...

 

“Then who are you?” he asked her, gathering her hands in one fist as he used his free hand to circle her clit. “A double agent? My naughty student? A thieving maid?” He let out a bark of laughter at the thought, driving harder until he could feel the tense knot in his stomach. “I don't care who you wanna play this time. Just let me cum inside you. Let's get our baby back, Verity…”

 

Her eyes stared deeply into his, willing to stay focused on his. “Prompto! It's me--”

 

“I know baby, _ngh_ … it'll always be you--”

 

“It's Crowe, dammit! Wake up!” she yelled at him, her eyes angry and pleading. Prompto gave her a confused look, her hair lengthening, her eyes recoloring to a fiery red as her fingertips glowed. His hips slowed to a stop, and a flood of emotions rushed through his mind. Prompto slid himself out, scrambling back with a strangled scream.

 

Panic, confusion, guilt, fear. It all hit him at once as he backed into the wall behind him, yanking his pants up and stuffing himself back in while Crowe regained her breathing. “What...what the hell…did I-- _oh Gods_ …” he babbled as Crowe righted herself again, staring him down. “Oh my Gods, I-I don’t…” Crowe opened her mouth to speak, but Prompto had bolted past her and wrenched open the front door, slamming it into the wall before dashing out into the night.

 

The moment he burst through the front door of Ignis’ apartment, he made a beeline for the bathroom, passing the startled advisor sitting at the kitchen counter. His body trembled as he tried to turn on the shower, turning it to its iciest setting. He let the water run a moment, his stomach churning violently until he couldn’t contain its contents. “Prompto! Prompto what’s going on?” Ignis pounded on the door over the sounds of Prompto’s retching and heaving into the toilet.

 

“Just leave me alone!” Prompto yelled. His stomach empty, he ripped off his clothes and stuffed them into the trash can. He could never wear them again. He threw himself under the icy spray, frantically scrubbing his body, the scratches on his chest stinging painfully. He’d never felt so tainted; so filthy. “What the hell is wrong with me?” he sobbed to himself, “What have I done?” He slumped to the bathtub floor, hardly feeling the pinpricks of the frigid shower. 

 

‘ _You know how to fix this…_ ’

 

The voice was unfamiliar, and yet Prompto thought he had heard it before. ‘ _It’s not much. Just a quick pull of the trigger._ ’

 

Prompto summoned his pistol, watching it in a sort of detached way as the water sprinkled over the barrel. ‘ _She’s waiting for you, Prompto… your dear Verity…’_

 

“She is, isn’t she?” he mused. The world was drowned out, the water splashing, the sound of Ignis working the door open. The smile returned, creeping menacingly along his lips as he touched the barrel to his temple. “I’m coming Ver,” he told no one.

 

He swore he saw her in the glint of light reflecting off the barrel before he pulled…


	13. Chapter 13

When Prompto opened his eyes, he was surprised to see a pair of green eyes wide with horror, body and clothes drenched in cold water, though his brow was dotted with sweat and his breath uneven. Prompto tried to move his hand, but Ignis’ grip was unyielding as he pinned him to the tile. He looked up at the hole in the ceiling, dust sprinkling into his eyes.

 

“ _Ignis_ …”

 

Ignis’ body took a moment to relax before letting go of Prompto’s wrist. “What...in the name of the Gods… were you thinking?”

 

“I…I don’t know... I--” Prompto stuttered, attempting to regain his faculties, until he remembered why he was in the position he was in. He shoved Ignis back, aiming at his temple again. Ignis lunged forward, pinning both of his wrists to the tile. “Let me go, Ignis!” he struggled, “I don’t deserve to be here.”

 

“What the bloody hell are you talking about?” Ignis scowled. 

 

“I… I did something awful, Iggy… I don’t deserve to be alive…” 

 

Ignis looked over him, his frame beginning to shiver from the cold water. “Put the gun away,” he said kindly, “and tell me what’s happened.”

 

Prompto looked into his friend’s eyes pleadingly. “Just let me die, Iggy,” he begged.

 

“I can’t do that, Prompto.” Ignis told him with definite finality. “Dismiss your gun and talk to me, or I’ll call the asylum and put you there until you do.”

 

“Fine.” Prompto dismissed his gun, allowing Ignis to back away slowly with a careful eye. Ignis turned to shut off the water and handed Prompto a towel. Once dried and dressed, Prompto held his wrists out to Ignis.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Waiting for you to call the looney bin,” Prompto said seriously, “I’m going fucking crazy from all of this and… it’s the one place I belong, so…”

 

Ignis heaved a heavy sigh, “If you’d just talk to me--”

 

“It’s either this or I can go with plan A,” Prompto stared down his friend, his wrists still outstretched. He couldn’t stand it any more. He needed to get away from this; he needed to run. 

 

“I’d rather not--”

 

“I didn’t _ask_ what you wanted, Ignis,” he spat, “I told you, I did something awful and I just want to get away from all of this. You don’t want me to go through with what I wanted, now I’m asking you. Just…” The dam of tears broke from his blue-violet eyes, determination in his eyes at his friend. “Please, Iggy. I’m asking as a friend. Just take me.”

 

Once again, Ignis let out a sigh, more of defeat than impatience. He left the bathroom, returning a second later with a pair of standard issue handcuffs that all Guardsmen are given. He wrapped the unforgiving metal around Prompto’s wrist, his movements slow as if to prolong the moment. Prompto sat on the sofa as Ignis made the necessary calls. A few minutes passed and officers escorted Prompto down to the car park where a dark, unmarked van awaited him. “Noct and I will be there shortly,” Ignis told him. “Gladio should be there soon.”

 

“Don’t bother,” Prompto told him flatly. “It’s probably better if you don’t come. Ever.”

 

The doors were closed and Prompto watched as Ignis faded away when the van began to move. A few minutes passed and the sinking feeling grew larger in Prompto’s stomach. “Ver? Are you there?” There was no answer in the dark van as it trundled on. “I’m sorry Ver,” he said, “I’m so sorry. I’m losing everything. I lost you, my friends, and now my fucking mind. I don’t know what I did to deserve it, but I’m sorry…”

 

The booking was as much a complete blur as his initial incarceration, and in no time, he found himself bound in a tight jacket, sitting solemnly in a dark cell with nothing more than a sickle moon filtering through a caged window for company. “Not so bad, right?” he smiled to himself, “You can’t hurt anyone, no one can hurt you… you finally belong somewhere…” Prompto’s smile faded away as he gave into his hurt. The silent tears fell and he couldn’t wipe them away. Translucent hands wrapped around his shoulders and a teary kiss dropped lightly on his head until they faded into the moonlight, leaving Prompto alone again.


End file.
